Isekai To Naruto world
by Ragam Novel
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda. UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW.
1. Evaluasi Sistem

Untuk setiap aspek Chakra, Physique, dll. Mereka akan dinilai menggunakan tingkat kekuatan dunia:

Siswa Akademi

Genin

Chunin

Jonin

Elite Jonin

Ninja S-Class

Kage

Setiap level dibagi menjadi: Normal, Mahir, Pakar

Hal yang sama untuk keterampilan: Pemula, Mahir, Master


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 ** **Pairing** : **Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

.

.

.

* * *

 ** **Isekai To Naruto world****

 **Chapter 1 – Kehidupan seorang pria**

* * *

.

.

.

Kisah kita dimulai dengan seorang pria bernama Saito Nakamura. Seorang lelaki tua yang menjalani kehidupan yang cukup normal, dia dulu bekerja di pabrik karena keramahan dan dedikasi dia cukup populer dengan juniornya tetapi setelah pensiun dia menjadi tidak aktif dan mulai merasa usianya bertambah dengan tubuhnya melemah dan dia mulai untuk merasa lebih dan lebih putus asa karena ia menghabiskan bagian terbesar dari hidupnya bekerja sehingga ia tidak punya waktu untuk hobi atau rekreasi, ia memiliki keluarga untuk diurus.

Dia menikah cukup muda dan di lain untuk mendukung keluarganya dia bekerja keras dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 7 malam tanpa istirahat, dia merasa bahwa adalah kewajibannya sebagai ayah untuk memberi anak-anaknya segala sesuatu yang mereka tidak suka di masa kecilnya di mana dia harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan hal terkecil.

Putranya yang lebih tua berusia 24 tahun adalah orang yang malas yang menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bermain permainan komputer, membaca novel atau menonton anime (personifikasi sempurna dari otaku negatif (* Self-reflection *)), sementara dia melakukan ok dalam studinya, ayahnya ingin dia menjalani kehidupan yang aktif, kehidupan yang tidak bisa ia jalani, tetapi hidupnya.

saran selalu jatuh pada telinga tuli dan putrinya yang lebih muda adalah 18 dia adalah gadis remaja yang baik Anda melakukan yang baik di sini studi tidak seperti kakaknya dia suka pergi keluar dengan teman-temannya dan menggunakan aplikasi media sosial untuk tetap berhubungan dengan teman-temannya.

Istrinya selalu mendukung suaminya dan mengambilnya sendiri untuk menangani keuangan rumah dan menasihatinya ketika dia membutuhkan beberapa wawasan.

Suatu hari ketika sedang berjalan-jalan ia melihat beberapa pria muda mendorong gerobak berat yang penuh dengan kantong semen. Tampaknya mereka berjuang untuk mendorongnya ke tanah air.

Banyak orang lewat dan tidak peduli untuk membantu mereka pada saat itu dia ingat masa mudanya dan melihat dirinya yang lebih muda di anak-anak itu, dia membuat gerakannya penuh dengan energi sesuatu yang tidak dia rasakan untuk waktu yang lama dengan besar.

langkah dia berdiri di samping anak-anak dan meletakkan tangannya di gerobak dan mulai menginstruksikan mereka. Bersyukur atas bantuan anak-anak itu berkoordinasi dengannya dan dengan mantap mereka berhasil.

Setelah itu, bertukar basa-basi dia menawar mereka dengan sangat baik malam itu dia mulai merasakan sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya tetapi dia menganggapnya sebagai aspek lain dari bertambahnya usia.

Malam itu setelah makan malam bersama keluarganya, dia pergi tidur. Hari berikutnya dia tidak pernah bangun. Mula-mula keluarganya mengajarkan bahwa dia hanya lelah, setelah kadang-kadang istrinya mencoba membangunkannya tetapi tidak berhasil.

Keluarganya merasa hancur istrinya merasa bahwa ia kehilangan sebagian besar jiwanya, baginya pilar yang mendukung keluarga telah pergi untuk anak-anaknya, anak perempuan itu tidak bisa berhenti menangis dia masih muda dan kematian ini memukul di sini keras seperti untuk anaknya.

Putranya adalah orang yang paling menyesal karena jarang menghabiskan waktu berbicara dengan ayahnya dan sebagian besar waktu mereka berpendapat satu-satunya hal yang tersisa untuknya sekarang adalah penyesalan dan dia hanya bisa berdoa untuk ayahnya di akhirat.

Dia juga tahu bahwa dia harus tumbuh dewasa dan meninggalkan semua barang kekanak-kanakan di belakang dia sekarang menjadi pria di rumah dan dia juga merasakan tanggung jawab berat bahwa ayahnya telah memanggul seluruh hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Autor Note :**

Saya baru saja mendapat ide jadi tolong beri saya umpan balik saya siap jadi jujur saja dan bantu saya memperbaiki tulisan saya.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

.

.

.

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter 1 – Kehidupan seorang pria**

* * *

.

.

.

Dalam ruang gelap sejumlah besar bola yang terbuat dari cahaya mengambang ke arah pintu putih terbuka dengan ukiran emas di atasnya.

Garis itu tampaknya tak berujung bola bumi itu sendiri di mana tidak identik beberapa yang besar beberapa yang lain kecil bersinar dengan cahaya murni beberapa redup.

Bola dunia perlahan memasuki pintu besar. Tapi garis itu tidak memendek karena lebih banyak bola yang bergabung dengan garis.

Tiba-tiba gangguan muncul di ruang hitam sebagai roda rusak yang diisi dengan rune mistis yang ditembakkan melalui ruang hitam langsung memotong garis yang dibentuk oleh bola bumi.

Gangguan hanya berlangsung sesaat dan segera garis tidak teratur diperbaiki dan ruang kosong yang muncul karena ke roda diisi oleh bola dunia lain.

= Tempat lain =

Roda akhirnya berhenti dan di tengahnya adalah salah satu bola bumi yang di mana di garis dunia adalah ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan dengan yang lain tetapi kecerahannya normal dengan hanya sedikit pengotor muncul untuk waktu ke waktu.

Globe "Di mana aku?"

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Bahkan sejak kematiannya, Saito merasakan kedamaian dan kekosongan dan segera dia bergabung dengan barisan jiwa yang menunggu keputusan mereka, dia merasa nyaman di dalam garis ketika dia tahu bahwa bahkan jika dia meninggal, dia bisa bergantung pada putranya untuk mengurus keluarga. ,

karena dia tahu ketika putranya tampak tidak dapat diandalkan, dia selalu bertindak aktif ketika dia dibutuhkan dan sementara dia tidak memiliki banyak harapan untuk teman-temannya membantu keluarganya secara aktif dia berharap bahwa koneksi yang dia buat melalui hidupnya.

Tapi setelah dia tersedot ke roda itu, dia merasa bahwa rantai yang menuntunnya ke pintu sekejap dan dia segera menemukan dirinya di tengah roda dengan tidak ada cara untuk bergerak tetapi entah bagaimana dia tahu bahwa roda itu tidak membahayakan dirinya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa seolah-olah roda sedang menyerang jiwanya.

Saito: "Apa yang terjadi?"

Segera dia mendengar suara di kepalanya

Suara: "Halo jiwa yang beruntung Anda dipilih dari triliunan jiwa yang berasal dari berbagai alam semesta untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari kekuatan roda reinkarnasi"

Pada awalnya Saito merasa bingung tetapi setelah apa yang tampak seperti keabadian dia akhirnya tenang.

Saito: "Jadi, apa keuntungan yang dipilih?"

Roda: "Jiwa yang dipilih dapat bereinkarnasi di salah satu dari banyak alam semesta yang ia sadari. Dunia yang merupakan karya fiksi di dunia jiwa adalah refleksi dari alam semesta yang ada"

Saito: "Bisakah saya mengakses dunia lama saya?"

Saito ingin melihat apakah dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menghidupkan kembali kehidupan baru di bumi dan memeriksa keluarganya.

Roda: "Sayangnya hubungan Anda dengan siklus reinkarnasi dunia Anda rusak dan jika Anda bereinkarnasi, Anda akan diperlakukan sebagai penyusup atau anomali untuk dihancurkan oleh hukum dunia"

Saito sedikit kecewa tapi dia punya firasat bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi kembali ke bumi.

Saito: "Jadi, apa dunia yang mungkin bagi saya?"

Roda: "Menurut kenangan tuan rumah Anda dapat bereinkarnasi di: dunia Terminator, Dunia Alien, Lord of the rings World, Dunia Harry Potter, Dunia Exorcist, Resident evil World, ..., Naruto World"

Setelah mendengar ini, dia sangat menyukai pilihan-pilihan di mana banyak dan dia mengingat beberapa dari dunia-dunia itu dan hampir semuanya di mana berbahaya atau bahkan mematikan bagi manusia normal tanpa kemampuan bertahan hidup atau tempur untuk hidup.

Tetapi dunia terakhir yang disebutkan adalah asing baginya.

Saito: "Apa itu dunia terakhir? Aku tidak ingat menonton film atau drama ini"

Roda: "Anda telah menangkap sekilas dunia ini saat berbicara dengan putra Anda"

Saito: "Tapi aku tidak melihatnya sepenuhnya !? Jadi kenapa itu kemungkinan?"

Roda: "Karena koneksi kuat dan obsesi putra Anda dengan anime ini, Anda telah menunjukkan minat di dunia ini meskipun secara tidak sadar untuk mempelajari alasan cinta anak Anda untuk itu"

Saito terkejut tetapi dia dengan cepat menjadi tenang, pada akhirnya dia masih memiliki hubungan dengan keluarganya di bumi. Dia kemudian merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya. Meskipun, itu ironis tetapi dia akhirnya bisa lebih dekat untuk memahami obsesi putranya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lanjut, dia membuat keputusan.

Saito: "Aku memilih Dunia Naruto."

Roda: "Pilihan Anda telah dikonfirmasi. Mulai sekarang Anda adalah reinkarnator."

.

.

.

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter 3 – Sistem reinkarnasi**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roda mulai berputar dan perlahan mulai menyatu dengan jiwa Saito. Prosesnya memakan waktu cukup lama sehingga roda itu mulai menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud reinkarnator dan bagaimana sistem itu bekerja.

Roda: "Reinkarnator adalah seseorang yang diberi hak istimewa untuk bereinkarnasi setiap kali dia meninggal di dunia yang dipilihnya, begitu pilihannya dibuat kecuali reiancarnator mencapai puncak dunia dalam hal kekuatan dan kemampuan dia tidak dapat mengubah dunia Setiap kali Anda bereinkarnasi Anda diberi sejumlah kemampuan untuk memilih dari Anda dapat memiliki lebih dari satu kemampuan, garis keturunan atau fisik. Untuk mendapatkan kekuatan lebih banyak Anda perlu menghabiskan poin reinkarnasi.

Poin ini hanya dapat diperoleh melalui pengambilan tertentu. tindakan baik positif atau negatif yang memiliki dampak pada dunia jumlah poin tergantung pada besarnya mereka misalnya membunuh Karakter Utama dunia akan menghasilkan perubahan besar dalam timeline dan juga memberi Anda sejumlah besar poin "

Saito: "Saya pikir ada harga jika saya tidak salah"

Roda: "Tepat, Untuk setiap tindakan ada reaksi, perubahan apa pun akan menyebabkan riak di dunia itu nasib riak akan tergantung pada tindakan jika riak kecil dunia akan beradaptasi dengan cepat dan perubahan nasib akan minimal tetapi sebagai riak tumbuh semakin besar semakin banyak variabel diperkenalkan ke dunia beberapa waktu bahkan mungkin mengarah pada kehancuran Dunia itu dan jika Anda tidak berada di puncak Dunia dalam hal kekuatan, Anda akan menghilang dengan itu. "

Saito: "Tapi cara terbaik untuk mengumpulkan poin adalah melakukannya dengan mantap"

Roda: "Anda benar, tahu bahwa tingkat ketenaran Anda di dunia juga mempermudah Anda untuk mengurangi reaksi tersebut, jadi jika tidak ada yang membunuh orang terkuat di dunia itu, riaknya akan sangat besar tetapi jika orang terkenal berhasil membunuhnya riak akan berkurang "

Saito: "Tapi bukankah itu masih mengubah takdir?"

Ketahuilah bahwa dunia yang telah Anda pilih berbeda dari bumi di mana uang berarti kekuatan, di sana satu-satunya kekuatan sejati adalah kekuatan Anda sendiri sehingga berlatih keras untuk menghindari kematian yang sia-sia.

Sekarang saya akan mengirim Anda dalam perjalanan, kemampuan yang diberikan kepada Anda telah dipilih secara acak, Anda dapat memverifikasinya ketika Anda membangunkan kenangan Anda. Kenangan Anda akan disegel sampai Anda berusia 10 tahun. "

Tiba-tiba roda berhenti berputar.

Roda: "Ketahuilah bahwa hanya satu reinkarnator yang diperbolehkan ada di multiverse dan bahwa kekuatan yang diberikan kepada Anda dapat dilucuti jika Anda dianggap tidak layak."

Dengan itu roda dan Jiwa Saito menyatu menjadi satu kesatuan dan kemudian roda menciptakan air mata di angkasa dan terbang ke dalam.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Autor Note :**

Bab ini adalah untuk membuat pengaturan jadi tolong maafkan dialog panjang

Semoga hal-hal tidak terlalu membingungkan. Saya harus memberikan karakter naruto beberapa plot zirah melawan MC gila untuk memberikan alasan untuk menghindari penyalahgunaan kekuasaan;)

Jika sistem tidak seimbang, beri tahu saya. Saya tidak ingin menciptakan sifat aneh dari awal, saya ingin dia tumbuh secara gradual.

Terima kasih atas dukungan Anda dan tolong beri umpan balik.

Dan sebelum saya lupa, saya adalah **Ragam Novel** :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter 4 – Titik Awal**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Di desa daun tersembunyi sekelompok anak-anak berusia sekitar 8 tahun berbaris dengan orang tua mereka di depan Akademi, mata anak-anak penuh dengan kegembiraan dan harapan, bahkan para orang tua bersemangat untuk anak-anak mereka.

Akademi adalah salah satu struktur yang paling penting di desa di dalamnya anak-anak dilatih dan dibesarkan untuk menjadi generasi baru shinobi Konoha. Kriteria penerimaan selalu sederhana:

1\. Cinta desa dan berharap untuk membantu menjaga perdamaian dan kemakmuran.

2\. Memiliki pikiran yang tidak akan menyerah, mampu bertahan dengan latihan dan kerja keras.

3\. Sehat dalam pikiran dan tubuh.

Akademi seperti sekolah biasa mengajarkan anak-anak menulis dasar, membaca, matematika, sejarah dunia dan geografi. Untuk mempersiapkan mereka untuk pendidikan yang lebih maju dalam taktik.

Adapun kelas shinobi, mereka ditangani oleh shinobis veteran yang mengajarkan mereka cakra, bagaimana menggunakannya dan segel tangan. Ini juga termasuk Taijutsu, Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu.

Di antara anak-anak tidak semua orang ditemani oleh orang tua mereka, karena insiden sembilan ekor sembilan tahun yang lalu sejumlah besar anak kehilangan orang tua mereka.

Di antara mereka seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pekat, mata berwarna cokelat dan perawakan kecil sedang melihat sekeliling dengan penuh semangat, hari ini adalah hari yang dia nantikan karena dia menyadari sekelilingnya, langkah pertamanya untuk menjadi seorang shinobi dan membantu melindungi desa.

Sebagai seorang yatim piatu ia diasuh oleh desa, dan ia merasa bersyukur karena Hokage ke-3 yang sering datang ke panti asuhan, memberi mereka hadiah dan menceritakan kisah-kisah mereka. Sejak itu ia bercita-cita menjadi shinobi hebat seperti Hokage. Sekarang dia berumur 8 tahun dan dengan semangat yang besar dia akhirnya bisa memulai perjalanannya.

Untuk usianya dia cukup cakap. Dia rajin belajar dan sifat pekerja kerasnya disukai oleh para guru. Dia selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk belajar, terkadang dia mengunjungi perpustakaan umum untuk membaca tentang shinobis kuno dan perang yang diperjuangkan oleh generasi yang lebih tua.

Seiring berlalunya hari, dia menjadi lebih terbiasa dengan perubahan baru dalam hidupnya. Dia membuat banyak teman dan sering pergi bersama mereka untuk bermain. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 10 setelah mengadakan pesta kecil dengan temannya, dia pulang ke rumah karena mulai hari ini dia akan mulai tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen kecil yang disediakan oleh desa.

Dia menemukan itu benar-benar nyaman setelah berpesta dengan teman-temannya dia lelah jadi dia langsung pergi tidur. Begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, dia mendengar suara di kepalanya.

Suara: "Memulai Sistem ..."

Suara: "Membuka kenangan Tuan Rumah ..."

Dan dengan itu dia kehilangan kesadaran.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter 5 – Pindah Pertama**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Keesokan paginya Saito bangun dengan sakit kepala yang pecah.

Saito: "Tuhan kepalaku"

Voice: "Memori host dipulihkan. Sistem berfungsi sepenuhnya"

Saito: "Jadi itu bukan mimpi dan kenangan ini benar-benar milikku."

Saito berdiri membuka kulkas mengambil sebotol air, setelah meneguknya dia merasa segar dan dia kemudian mulai mengatur pikirannya.

Saito: "Jadi ini adalah dunia yang aku pilih, sangat menarik. Tapi jika ingatanku benar, nama dunia adalah keinginan dunia Naruto berarti bahwa karakter utama dari dunia ini adalah Naruto"

Menurut ingatannya (dari saat dia lahir di dunia ini) Naruto seharusnya adalah anak berambut keemasan yang selalu bermain prank di desa. Sejujurnya, pendapatnya tentang dia cukup rendah.

Alih-alih bekerja keras ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya berteriak-teriak tentang Hokage dan membuat masalah.

Dia tahu bahwa Naruto juga seorang yatim piatu dari insiden yang sama dengannya sehingga bahkan jika dia tidak memiliki pendapat yang baik tentangnya dia masih merasa untuknya karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya tumbuh tanpa orang tua, dan dengan cara tertentu dia mencari orang untuk memperhatikannya, dan untuk beberapa alasan aneh banyak orang bertindak dingin terhadapnya.

Bahkan dia selalu melihatnya duduk di ayunan sambil mengamati orangtua datang menjemput anak-anak mereka. Setelah ingatannya yang lama terbangun dia merasa seperti, dia harus lebih dekat dengan anak itu bukan hanya karena itu akan membantunya mendapatkan poin,

Dia tiba-tiba teringat bahwa dia harus memiliki kemampuan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Saito: "Periksa Statistik"

Nama: Saito Nakamura

Umur: 10

Ketenaran: 5

R. Poin: 0

Chakra: 350 (tingkat Akademi Akademi Normal)

Fisik: Tingkat Siswa Akademi Normal

Kontrol Chakra: Tingkat Mahasiwa Akademi Lanjutan

[Taijutsu]

-Basic CQC (Pemula)

[Ninjutsu]

-Body Replacement Technique (Pemula)

-Clone Technique (Pemula)

-Transformasi Teknik (Lanjutan)

-Menghilangkan teknik melarikan diri (tingkat lanjut)

[Kemampuan]

-Medical Ninjutsu Enhancement (25% lebih efektif)

Melihat statistik-Nya dia tahu bahwa dia masih memiliki jalan panjang di depan sebelum dia dapat membuat dampak apa pun pada dunia. Yang paling mengejutkannya adalah nilai ketenaran yang dia pikir akan menjadi 0 tetapi yang mengejutkannya adalah 5.

Setelah beberapa pemikiran dia menyimpulkan bahwa itu karena kemampuan akademiknya. Dia juga cukup puas dengan kemampuannya, ditambah dengan bakatnya dalam kontrol chakra dia percaya dia bisa menjadi shinobi medis yang hebat.

Meskipun tidak berorientasi pada pertempuran dia masih bisa membuat perubahan ke dunia, tetapi untuk saat ini dia masih jauh dari mampu menguasai bahkan Ninjutsu medis terlemah.

Dia mengganti bajunya dan langsung menuju ke akademi, dalam perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan temannya Akira Ito, seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya, dia memiliki rambut Bright Brown, Mata biru dan tubuhnya dibangun dengan baik untuk seseorang seusianya.

Mereka berdua bertemu di akademi dan sejak itu mereka bersatu. Saito sementara pandai di bidang akademik, dia hanya rata-rata dalam aspek lain.

Saito: "Hei Akira, apakah kamu tahu bahwa anak Naruto"

Akira: "Oh dia! Aku tahu dia cukup iseng jika aku ingat dengan benar."

Saito: "Apakah kamu tahu sesuatu tentang dia atau orang-orang di sekitarnya?"

Akira dibawa kembali, dia tahu Saito selama dua tahun dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengarnya tertarik pada seseorang di luar rombongan mereka.

Akira: "Kenapa tiba-tiba tertarik?"

Saito tahu bahwa itu akan terlihat aneh jika dia menunjukkan minat pada seseorang yang biasanya tidak pernah dia ajak bicara atau berinteraksi dengannya. Jadi dia datang dengan dalih.

Saito: "Yah, hanya saja kemarin dalam perjalanan pulang aku melihatnya di taman sendirian dan dia menangis. Dia tampak kesepian."

Akira: "Siapa yang tahu? Tapi aku hanya tahu bahwa dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan anak Uchiha dan kelasnya dipenuhi sampai penuh dengan pewaris klan besar".

Saito mengangguk, masuk akal bahwa karakter utama selalu dikaitkan dengan orang-orang dengan latar belakang yang penting.

Saito: "Kamu pikir kita bisa memintanya untuk menjadi teman kita?"

Akira terkejut lagi.

Akira: "Umm .. Saito kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu tidak demam kan?"

Saito: "Kamu brengsek! Apakah kamu ingin bertarung?"

Akira: "Aneh sekali melihatmu begitu bijaksana!"

Saito: "Hanya saja dia di panti asuhan yang sama denganku. Jadi, aku pikir aku harus membantunya."

Akira: "Hmmm ... Kenapa tidak! Dia sepertinya pria yang menarik."

Saito mengangguk penuh terima kasih. Dia tahu bahwa akan sulit untuk membuat orang lain menerima Naruto dari biru sehingga dia berpikir untuk membantunya mendapatkan teman. Sambil menciptakan peluang untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia berencana untuk berbicara dengan Naruto sepulang sekolah.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Autor Note :**

Saya tidak berencana untuk membuatnya melatih Naruto atau hal-hal aneh.

Seperti untuk Romance atau hal-hal yang akan datang * saya akan memikirkannya *

 **Ragam Novel** keluar :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter 6 – Teman**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah sekolah Saito dan Akira langsung menuju ke arah seorang anak berambut pirang yang duduk di ayunan. Ketika dia melihat mereka mendekatinya, dia berdiri dan melihat para pendatang baru dengan waspada.

Naruto: "Apa ... Apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Saito tersenyum melihat reaksi bocah itu.

Saito: "Halo, Namaku Saito Nakamura dan dia Akira Ito"

Akira tersenyum.

Akira: "Yo"

Naruto: "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Saito: "Kami berencana pergi ke taman dan melakukan beberapa pelatihan tetapi kami kekurangan satu orang. Kamu tampak bebas jadi saya berpikir untuk bertanya apakah kamu ingin bergabung dengan kami."

Naruto masih waspada.

Naruto: "Mengapa kamu membutuhkan orang lain? Kamu bisa melatih kalian berdua, tidak perlu untuk orang ketiga."

Saito: "Baiklah kami berencana untuk melatih Taijutsu kami sehingga kami membutuhkan seseorang untuk berdiri sebagai wasit untuk perdebatan kami."

Akhirnya menenangkan diri. Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto: "Jadi itu sebabnya! Kau butuh wasit."

Saito: "Kamu juga bisa menyepi dengan kami. Aku mendengar dari seorang guru bahwa perdebatan adalah cara terbaik untuk menjadi lebih kuat di Taijutsu."

Mata Naruto mulai bersinar dengan antisipasi. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak pandai di Taijutsu. Dia memiliki stamina tetapi dia benar-benar lemah dalam pertempuran.

Saito: "Jadi, maukah kau bergabung dengan kami?"

Naruto: "Ok, tapi aku tidak sekuat itu jadi jangan terlalu berharap."

Saito: "Akira dan aku juga Pemula."

Akira: "Bicaralah tentang dirimu, aku sudah melakukan pelatihan khusus. Aku yakin akan kemenanganku."

Saito dan Akira selalu berdebat di taman. Awalnya mereka sama-sama cocok tapi perlahan fisik Akira menjadi lebih kuat dan Saito mulai berjuang untuk menang dalam sparinya.

Saito: "Diam! Otot ototmu."

Naruto menyaksikan pertukaran mereka dengan sedikit rasa iri.

Akira: "Ok, Sudah siap. Siapa pun yang kalah akan membayar semangkuk di Ichiraku Ramen"

Saito: "Kesepakatan!"

Mendengar taruhan, mata Naruto dipenuhi dengan semangat bertarung.

Naruto: "Hitung aku!"

Akira: "Ok, yang kalah akan membayar."

Setelah beberapa olok-olok ramah, mereka pergi ke arah Park.

Setelah satu jam, Akira dan Saito mati lelah. Naruto hanya terlihat sedikit lelah. Saito benar-benar terkejut dengan stamina pria ini, itu konyol. Bahkan jika mereka menang, dia terus meminta pertarungan lain sampai mereka kalah darinya karena kelelahan.

Sementara jumlah kemenangan yang mereka miliki lebih Akira setuju untuk membayar kali ini untuk memperingati persahabatan baru mereka lahir. Keluarga Akira cukup kaya mereka memiliki toko pakaian dan bisnis cukup bagus. Malam itu setelah mengisi perut mereka dengan ramen lezat, masing-masing dari mereka kembali ke rumahnya.

Saito: "Periksa Statistik"

Nama: Saito Nakamura

Umur: 10

Ketenaran: 5

R. Poin: 2

Chakra: 350 (tingkat Akademi Akademi Normal)

Fisik: Tingkat Siswa Akademi Normal

Kontrol Chakra: Tingkat Mahasiwa Akademi Lanjutan

[Taijutsu]

-Basic CQC (Pemula)

[Ninjutsu]

-Body Replacement Technique (Pemula)

-Clone Technique (Pemula)

-Transformasi Teknik (Lanjutan)

-Menghilangkan teknik melarikan diri (tingkat lanjut)

[Kemampuan]

-Medical Ninjutsu Enhancement (25% lebih efektif)

Dia mendapat 2 R. Poin dari interaksi ini dengan Naruto. Dia terkejut bahwa kontak tunggal ini bisa memberinya poin. Setelah dia berbicara dengan Naruto, dia mengetahui bahwa meskipun dia tampaknya tidak memiliki teman dekat, dia masih berinteraksi dengan anak-anak di kelasnya dan terkadang dia bersama mereka.

Setelah memikirkan langkah selanjutnya, dia perlahan-lahan tenggelam dalam tidur nyenyak.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, interaksi mendadaknya dengan Naruto menarik minat Hokage yang memiliki Naruto di bawah pengawasan konstan oleh Anbu.

== Di kantor Hokage ==

Hiruzen sarutobi Hokage ke-3 sedang duduk di depan kantornya, berharap penuh dengan tumpukan kertas.

Sarutobi (Hokage): "Jadi dia melakukan tindakan yang mencurigakan?"

Anbu: "Melaporkan, interaksi mereka tampak kebetulan, kami tidak menemukan tanda-tanda gangguan atau manipulasi eksternal."

Hokage: "Buat dia tetap waspada untuk saat ini. Jika Anda menemukan tanda dia berada di bawah kendali Anda mungkin menangkapnya"

Anbu: "Dimengerti!"

Dan dengan awan asap putih, Anbu menghilang.

Hokage: "Yah, aku harap, aku terlalu berpikir berlebihan."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter 7 – 2 Tahun Kemudian dan Wisuda**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Keesokan paginya Saito terkejut setelah memeriksa statistiknya, dia telah mendapatkan 25 untuk Fame-nya, dia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi tapi dia tahu itu terkait dengan interaksinya dengan Naruto.

Saito, Akira dan Naruto melewati kehidupan sehari-hari mereka dengan damai, Naruto mengurangi kecepatan gurauannya, yang mana Hokage berterima kasih, setelah hari itu mereka terus bertemu dan Naruto akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan lebih banyak teman, meskipun dia meningkatkan dalam Taijutsu, dia masih sangat buruk di mata pelajaran lain, terutama akademisi.

Dia juga tampaknya telah mengembangkan naksir seorang gadis dari kelasnya bernama Sakura Haruno, Saito dan Akira hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala setelah menonton interaksinya dengan di sini.

Saito hanya bisa melihat bagaimana kepala Naruto bisa kuat karena tidak peduli bagaimana dia menembak ke bawah, dia terus berdiri. Awalnya dia ingin memberinya beberapa nasihat tetapi mengingat kehidupan terakhirnya dia bukan Casanova dan dia harus berterima kasih kepada bintang keberuntungannya karena bertemu dengan istrinya.

Kemajuan Akira menjadi lebih dan lebih berorientasi secara fisik, sementara ia mulai tertinggal pada pelatihan lainnya, seperti untuk Saito sendiri, pelatihannya berhasil membuat fisik dan chakranya lebih kuat tetapi panen terbesarnya berada dalam kontrol chakra karena ia telah mencapai Genin Normal tingkat. Dia menemukan bahwa dia lebih dari pria yang serba bisa.

Kemampuannya di mana setara dengan teman-temannya tetapi ia masih jatuh pendek dibandingkan dengan beberapa siswa seperti Sasuke Uchiha yang memiliki Taijutsu, Ninjutsu dan Kontrol yang sangat baik.

Dia senang bertemu dengannya suatu hari ketika dia bersama Naruto, kesan pertamanya tentang dia adalah anak angkuh yang tidak memikirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Saito, Anbu akhirnya selesai menyelidikinya. Catatannya di mana bersih dan setelah pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dia dianggap tidak bersalah. Hokage akhirnya lega mengetahui bahwa Naruto akhirnya mulai berteman.

2 tahun berlalu dengan cepat, mereka dekat dengan tanggal ujian kelulusan mereka. Naruto masih berjuang dengan klon jutsu dia bahkan berhasil menciptakan Jutsu Transformasi, tidak peduli berapa banyak Saito mencoba membantunya dia selalu berakhir dengan klon yang terlihat aneh. Saito yakin kelulusannya, satu-satunya perhatiannya adalah Naruto.

Selama dua tahun ini jumlah Poin R. berhenti naik setelah waktu tertentu. Menurut pemahamannya ini disebabkan oleh penstabil nasib. Membuat interaksinya dengan Naruto lemah. Dia mencoba metode lain dengan berinteraksi dengan karakter lain tetapi sepertinya mempengaruhi nasib lebih sulit daripada kelihatannya.

Saito: "Besok adalah hari kelulusan ujian. Aku harap Naruto baik-baik saja."

Saito: "Periksa Statistik"

Nama: Saito Nakamura

Umur: 12

Ketenaran: 30

R. Poin: 13

Chakra: 750 (tingkat Genin Normal)

Fisik: Tingkat Siswa Akademi Ahli

Kontrol Chakra: Tingkat Genin Lanjut

[Taijutsu]

-Basic CQC (Master)

-Advanced CQC (Advanced)

[Shurikenjutsu]

-Shuriken Mastery (Master)

-Kunai Mastery (Lanjutan)

[Genjetsu]

-Dance Shadows (Lanjutan)

[Ninjutsu]

-Body Replacement Technique (Master)

-Clone Technique (Master)

-Transformasi Teknik (Master)

-Menghilangkan teknik melarikan diri (Master)

-Body Flicker Technique (Lanjutan)

[Kemampuan]

-Medical Ninjutsu Enhancement (25% lebih efektif)

Setelah menyelesaikan persiapannya untuk final besok, dia pergi tidur.

Hari berikutnya semua orang berada di tepi sementara tes tampak sederhana itu merupakan hasil kerja keras mereka sendiri dan juga menentukan masa depan mereka.

Ujian tertulis di mana kebanyakan tentang menghafal. Setelah itu datang ujian praktek.

Dua guru masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan salah satunya adalah seorang pria dengan ekor kuda dan ketakutan besar di hidungnya. Namanya Iruka Umino seorang pria dengan tinggi dan bangunan rata-rata.

Dia memiliki rambut coklat yang dia simpan di kuncir kuda, mata gelap dan bekas luka yang melintasi jembatan hidungnya, Dia adalah instruktur Kepala akademi dan dia juga salah satu dari orang dewasa langka yang memperlakukan Naruto dengan baik, dan guru lain bernama Mizuki, dia memiliki rambut sebahu putih dengan sedikit sentuhan biru dan mata hijau.

Iruka dan Mizuki duduk di belakang meja besar dan mengambil daftar nama. Segera mereka mulai memanggil nama siswa satu per satu dan meminta mereka untuk melakukan klon jutsu. Satu per satu siswa mengeksekusinya dan lulus. Akira juga mendapat hasil bagus, segera giliran Saito, dan dia mengeksekusi jutsu tanpa masalah. Sementara ia dan Akira lulus ujian, ia masih khawatir tentang Naruto karena mereka tahu betapa buruknya klon jutsu-nya.

Setelah saya saat Naruto keluar dengan wajah penuh kesedihan. Saito terlihat, Akira sudah pergi ke depan untuk memberi tahu orang tuanya tentang kabar baik. Jadi dia pergi ke Naruto sambil mencoba memikirkan cara menghiburnya, dia hanya bisa mengundangnya untuk makan ramen dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia masih bisa mencoba lagi tahun depan.

Dia tahu bahwa itu mungkin bahwa ini akan membuat Naruto marah padanya tetapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi saat dia hendak memanggil Naruto. Naruto kehabisan akademi. Dia hanya bisa menyerah untuk saat ini karena Naruto butuh waktu untuk tenang. Dia kemudian menuju rumahnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter 8 – Dunia tempat dia tinggal**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Berbaring di tempat tidurnya Saito merasa sangat gelisah karena suatu alasan, setelah beberapa saat dia tidak bisa lagi mengambilnya dia mengenakan pakaiannya dan ikat kepala barunya dan pergi keluar.

Dia mulai berjalan diam-diam dari atap ke atap semua sambil menghirup udara segar. Dia segera berhenti ketika dia menyaksikan keributan aneh di dekat hutan pelatihan.

Dia melihat Naruto berlari di dalam memegang gulungan besar dan saat dia hendak mengikuti, dia melihat ada orang lain yang mengikutinya ke dalam.

Dia segera mengikuti mereka sambil mempertahankan jaraknya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang akan mengubah pandangannya tentang ini selamanya.

Di dalam hutan Naruto sedang duduk di sana membaca gulungan itu. Segera setelah Iruka muncul di depannya.

Iruka menatap Naruto dengan marah.

Iruka: "Hey You! Naruto"

Naruto mulai tertawa dengan cara konyolnya yang biasa. Terlihat Iruka ini sedikit tenang.

Naruto: "Kau lihat Iruka sensei. Aku akan menunjukkanmu jutsu yang luar biasa ini! Lalu kau akan membiarkanku lulus jika aku bisa melakukannya! Bukankah benar aku bisa lulus jika aku bisa melakukan salah satu jutsu yang ditulis di sini? "

Begitu dia selesai berbicara, Iruka tegang dan mendesak Naruto keluar dari jalan. Segera setelah rentetan kunai terbang memukul Iruka. Segera seseorang keluar dari bayang-bayang. Terlihat wajahnya Saito terkejut itu adalah Mizuki.

Mizuki: "Aku heran kamu bisa menemukannya secepat ini?"

Saito tahu bahwa semua ini harus menjadi rencana Mizuki. Dia mulai mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang karena saat ini dia tidak bisa menang dalam serangan frontal dan dia perlu menemukan kesempatan untuk mengejutkannya.

Naruto tampak kaget pada si penyerang.

Naruto: "Kenapa?"

Mizuki: "Tutup mulut monster."

Iruka tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Mizuki. Dia tahu bahwa Mizuki akan mengungkapkan rahasia yang disembunyikan dari Naruto. Dan dia benar dia mengatakan kepadanya tentang serangan sembilan ekor 12 tahun yang lalu bagaimana binatang itu disegel di dalam dirinya dan bagaimana dia dan Iruka kehilangan orang-orang tercinta pada mereka di hari yang sama.

Mizuki: "Jadi kamu lihat kamu adalah monster yang tidak dicintai siapa pun. Hidupmu tidak berharga."

Saito mendengar The Story dan benar-benar terkejut. Dia akhirnya bisa menjelaskan mengapa banyak orang dewasa memperlakukan Naruto dengan dingin.

Iruka terluka oleh rentetan kunai. Sebelum dia bisa menyuruh Naruto kabur. Mizuki melompat dari pohon dan dia melemparkan shuriken besar ke arah Naruto.

Mizuki: "Die Monster!"

Terlihat Saito ini mencoba menghentikan serangan tetapi sayangnya sudah terlambat shuriken itu mendekati Naruto dengan cepat dan usahanya untuk menghentikan serangan itu mengungkapkan posisinya.

Mizuki memutar kepalanya dan begitu dia melihat Saito, dia menggunakan shuriken besar yang tersisa untuk menyerangnya. Saito nyaris tidak bisa menghindari serangan itu dan tepat ketika dia akan pulih dia melihat kaki datang lurus ke arah kepalanya, dia tahu bahwa jika dia dipukul, dia akan kehilangan kesadaran sehingga dia menyilangkan lengannya di depannya dan mulai menjalankan chakra .

Sementara dia memblokir serangan itu, dia terlempar ke belakang oleh kekuatan tabrakan. Saat dia bersiap untuk melawan, dia tidak berdaya ditangkap oleh Mizuki dan segera dia diikat.

Keputusasaan mulai menyerang pikirannya dan dia akhirnya menjadi sadar akan kenyataan kejam bahwa jika dia tidak melakukannya, Untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak kekuatan, dia tidak lebih dari seekor domba yang siap disembelih dan dia ingat apa yang dikatakan roda itu kepadanya.

"Dunia di mana sumber daya terbesarmu adalah kekuatan". Kedamaian dan perlindungan desa membuatnya lupa bahwa dunia ini lebih liar daripada yang lama. Dia kehilangan dirinya sendiri menikmati masa kecil yang hanya bisa diimpikannya sebelumnya.

Dengan kesadaran ini dia tahu bahwa tidak ada obat untuk penyesalannya dan jika dia entah bagaimana selamat ini dia akan bersumpah untuk mencari kekuatan. Kekuatan yang akan menghancurkan semua oposisi.

Dengan kesadaran ini dia tahu bahwa tidak ada obat untuk penyesalannya dan jika dia entah bagaimana selamat ini dia akan bersumpah untuk mencari kekuatan. Kekuatan yang akan menghancurkan semua oposisi.

Dengan kesadaran ini dia tahu bahwa tidak ada obat untuk penyesalannya dan jika dia entah bagaimana selamat ini dia akan bersumpah untuk mencari kekuatan. Kekuatan yang akan menghancurkan semua oposisi.

Mizuki mengikatnya ke pohon setelah menyegel chakra-nya. Dia sekarang hanya bisa melihat dari garis samping berharap yang terbaik. Dia melihat Mizuki menuju Iruka yang entah bagaimana berhasil menutupi untuk Naruto menggunakan tubuhnya. Kerusakan yang dideritanya fatal.

Naruto terkejut mengapa Iruka akan melindunginya. Kemudian Iruka mengatakan kepadanya betapa miripnya mereka yatim berusaha mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka dan bahwa dia tidak menyalahkannya untuk apa pun.

Mizuki: "Dia berbaring di orther untuk mendapatkan tangannya di gulungan segel. Kamu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya."

Saat Mizuki mendekati keduanya, Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan melarikan diri. Dia tidak bisa lagi percaya pada siapa pun guru yang dia pikir adalah sekutu dikhianati dia. Dan di atas itu semua adalah alasan kematian orang tua Iruka.

Iruka kaget melihat sosok Naruto yang berlari.

Mizuki: "Apakah kamu benar-benar percaya pada anak itu! Dia akan menggunakan gulungan itu untuk membalas dendam di desa. Aku akan menjagamu dan anak itu nanti."

Mizuki kemudian berlari mengejar Naruto. Iruka bergerak dengan tubuhnya yang terluka ke arah Saito yang disegel dan membantunya melepaskan.

Iruka: "Kembali ke desa dan beri tahu Hokage tentang apa yang terjadi di sini!"

Saito mengangguk, dia tahu bahwa dia saat ini hanyalah beban. Dia segera menuju ke kantor Hokage.

= Kantor Hokage =

Hokage sedang duduk di depan mejanya sambil mengamati semua hal yang terjadi pada bola kristal. Hanya beberapa anggota yang dipercaya dari Anbu yang tahu tentang ini. Dia memperhatikan Naruto melarikan diri dari Mizuki.

Hokage: "Mari kita lihat pilihan apa yang akan dia buat"

Segera dia mendengar keributan di luar. Itu adalah Saito dia baru saja sampai ke kantor Hokage.

Hokage: "Masuklah."

Saito: "Hokage sama. Ada keadaan darurat! Seorang guru bernama Mizuki menghasut Naruto untuk mencuri gulungan segel untuk mencoba dan mengambilnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Iruka sensei nyaris berhasil menghentikannya dari membunuh Naruto tetapi dia terluka parah."

Hokage terus melihat bola kaca di depannya hanya dia melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hokage: "Pergi dan ambil gulungannya dan bawa Mizuki untuk diinterogasi."

Saito bingung. Kenapa Hokage menyuruhnya melakukan ini? Tetapi segera dia belajar kebenaran. Tiba-tiba dua shinobis yang mengenakan topeng muncul berlutut di depan Hokage. Mereka adalah Anbu.

Anbu: "Dimengerti!"

Dan kemudian mereka menghilang secepat mereka muncul.

Hokage: "Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Situasi sudah terkendali. Naruto aman. Sekarang aku tidak akan melakukan semua yang terjadi hari ini untuk menjadi rahasia jika kamu membocorkan informasi tentang itu, kamu akan dihukum berat. Pergi ke rumah sakit agar Anda diperiksa sebelum kembali ke rumah "

Saito tahu bahwa kerahasiaan itu untuk melindungi Naruto. Dia mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk diperiksa di rumah sakit. Ia hanya menderita sedikit memar ingin sembuh cepat menggunakan salep.

Begitu memasuki rumahnya, dia pergi ke tempat tidurnya dan mulai memikirkan kenaifannya sendiri. Bahkan jika dia memiliki kenangan dari kehidupan lamanya dia tidak lebih dari orang biasa. Dia tidak pernah berperang dan tidak pernah bertengkar dengan orang.

Jika bukan karena gangguan Iruka, mereka akan terbunuh seketika. Sekarang dia berpikir tentang itu adalah keajaiban bahwa Mizuki tidak membunuhnya tetapi malah menangkapnya.

Sistem: "Menjelaskan: Seperti yang disebutkan sebelumnya, nilai Ketenaran membantu mengurangi dampak perubahan nasib, itu juga dapat melindungi Anda dalam peristiwa tertentu, tetapi Fame tidak mahakuasa dan hanya dapat membuat perubahan kecil dan tahu bahwa lebih banyak ketenaran juga dapat menjadikan Anda target untuk individu yang tertarik. "

Saito kaget dan dia tahu bahwa mulai saat ini dia harus mematahkan semua batasannya dan juga memanfaatkan kemampuan yang tidak pernah dia gunakan. Besok dia akan mulai belajar Medical Ninjutsu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter 9 – Pelatihan Dimulai**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah bangun dan makan dia pergi ke akademi, hari ini mereka akan mengambil foto untuk sertifikat shinobi mereka. Setelah bertemu dengan Akira mereka pergi ke sana.

Prosesnya cepat setelah mengambil gambar mereka pergi ke ruang pertemuan akademi di mana Hokage akan bertemu dengan shinobis baru yang bercita-cita tinggi. Pada pertemuan itu, Hokage mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadanya dan kemudian mengirimnya pergi.

Hari ini mereka memiliki sisa hari gratis. Saito sudah memutuskan setelah berbicara dengan Akira sebentar. Dia pergi ke perpustakaan, perpustakaan memegang sejumlah besar dokumen yang dapat diakses oleh shinobi termasuk E, D dan C Rank jutsus.

Dia akan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang jutsu medis dan aplikasi mereka, karena bertentangan dengan petugas medis di bumi, shinobi medis bisa sama mematikannya dengan shinobi jenis lain.

Desa pasir tersembunyi menyebarkan shinobis medis yang menyebabkan sejumlah besar kematian menggunakan racun, ada juga cara lain untuk menggunakan Ninjutsu medis. Tapi pertama-tama dia akan mencoba mempelajari jutsus dasar untuk memperluas persenjataannya dan menggunakan kemampuannya untuk potensi maksimalnya.

Pustakawan itu ramah dengannya karena dia adalah pengunjung tetap. Setelah menunjukkan buku-bukunya, dia pergi.

Dia mulai dengan prinsip-prinsip dasar yang diperlukan untuk mulai menggunakan Ninjutsu medis. Medical Ninjutsu adalah cabang seni ninja yang terkait dengan penyembuhan, serta manipulasi tubuh mereka sendiri atau orang lain. Untuk menjadi medis-nin banyak kontrol chakra diperlukan.

Sebagai kontrol chakra ninja adalah elemen kunci karena dengan kontrol yang cukup dapat menyebarkan 100% kekuatannya, dan bahkan jika cadangan chakra sangat besar tanpa kontrol tidak ada gunanya dan setiap jutsu akan mengkonsumsi chakra lebih dari yang dibutuhkan.

Metode umum yang digambarkan dalam buku adalah konsentrasi daun, memanjat pohon dan permukaan air berjalan. Untuk saat ini akademi sudah mengajari mereka menggunakan metode konsentrasi daun. Jadi tanpa menunggu lebih lanjut dia pergi keluar dan menuju tempat pelatihan.

Setelah dia berdiri di depan pohon, tanpa menunggu lagi dia mulai menggunakan chakra di telapak kakinya dan mencoba memanjat tanpa menggunakan tangannya.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya dia berhasil memanjat sisi pohon. Yang mengherankan ketika dalam teori itu harus cukup sederhana untuk melakukan jumlah kontrol yang dibutuhkan luar biasa.

Malam itu dia terus berusaha mencapai kesempurnaan dalam pelatihan ini karena dia tahu bahwa segera mereka akan ditugaskan ke tim dan karena dia untuk saat ini dia tidak akan sangat membantu jika sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi.

Setelah seharian berlatih dia lelah. Mendengar perutnya yang gemuruh mengeluh dia menuju Ichiraku. Saat memasuki toko, dia melihat Naruto duduk di sana semangkuk ramen panas di depannya.

Saito: "Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara Saito. Dengan pipinya diisi dengan makanan, dia berbalik. Dan dia dengan cepat menelan.

Naruto: "Oh! Saito bagaimana kabarmu?"

Saito: "Baiklah!"

Naruto mulai membuat wajah sombong aneh mengangkat dadanya tinggi-tinggi. Saito akhirnya tahu mengapa Naruto bersikap begitu angkuh.

Saito: "Selamat! Menjadi seorang ninja. Aku sangat bahagia untukmu."

Naruto: "Kamu juga! Aku harap kita ada di tim yang sama."

Saito: "Kuharap begitu."

Setelah membuat pesanannya, dia dan Naruto mulai melahap ramen mereka. Setelah mereka selesai, masing-masing kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

Saito jauh dari puas dengan hasilnya. Ketika dia berhasil melakukan latihan memanjat pohon dia merasa bahwa masih ada ruang untuk perbaikan.

Saito: "Periksa Statistik"

Nama: Saito Nakamura

Umur: 12

Ketenaran: 120

R. Poin: 14

Chakra: 750 (tingkat Genin Normal)

Fisik: Tingkat Siswa Akademi Ahli

Kontrol Chakra: Tingkat Genin Ahli

[Taijutsu]

-Basic CQC (Master)

-Advanced CQC (Advanced)

[Shurikenjutsu]

-Shuriken Mastery (Master)

-Kunai Mastery (Lanjutan)

[Genjetsu]

-Dance Shadows (Lanjutan)

[Teknik]

-Tree Climbing (Lanjutan)

[Ninjutsu]

-Body Replacement Technique (Master)

-Clone Technique (Master)

-Transformasi Teknik (Master)

-Menghilangkan teknik melarikan diri (Master)

-Body Flicker Technique (Lanjutan)

[Kemampuan]

-Medical Ninjutsu Enhancement (25% lebih efektif)

Saito: "Ketenaranku meningkat dengan margin yang sangat besar! Aku juga mendapat 1 R. Point. Itu pasti karena aku terlibat dalam peristiwa kemarin, jika aku memainkan peran yang lebih besar, aku mungkin telah mendapatkan lebih banyak R. Poin. Yah aku hanya bisa menyalahkan kelemahan saya untuk itu. Besok adalah hari orientasi. Saya harus beristirahat untuk saat ini. "

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter / Bab 9 – Membentuk Tim**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah bangun makan sarapan dan mandi cepat, Saito langsung menuju akademi hari ini adalah hari orientasi.

Setelah memasuki kelas, dia melihat Naruto di tengah-tengah kelas duduk untuk beberapa alasan aneh di sebelah anak Uchiha.

Naruto berada di tengah-tengah menunjukkan ikat kepala ke pewaris klan Nara Shikamaru Nara, orang itu meninggalkan cukup banyak kebimbangan pada Saito, karena sementara dia sama malasnya seperti orang bisa menjadi sepintar cambuk. Naruto melihatnya dan berlari ke arahnya.

Naruto: "Yo! Saito!"

Saito: "Yo!"

Setelah berbicara sebentar, mereka mulai membahas tentang pertemuan pelatihan mereka berikutnya. Segera mereka bergabung dengan Akira yang karena suatu alasan tampak lelah. Rupanya ayahnya dibawa dan mereka berpesta selama dua hari berturut-turut.

Keluarganya tidak memiliki ninja di dalamnya sehingga Anda dapat membayangkan betapa bangganya dia bagi keluarga untuk akhirnya menghasilkan seorang ninja.

Segera mereka duduk di belakang ruang kelas dan terus berbicara. Dengan kursi di samping Sasuke Uchiha kosong. Itu berubah menjadi pertempuran kerajaan antara gadis-gadis untuk melihat siapa yang mendapat tempat duduk.

Tidak banyak setelah keributan terdengar dari koridor. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan dua gadis di mana bertengkar tentang siapa yang masuk lebih dulu.

Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang terang dengan mata biru jernih dan yang lainnya adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau.

Jika dia ingat dengan benar yang pertama harus menjadi pewaris dari klan Yamanaka dan yang lain harus Sakura Haruno gadis yang Naruto punya perasaan. Dia berbalik dan melihat mata Naruto tertuju pada gadis itu. Dia dan Akira hanya bisa melihat tanpa daya pada kegigihan pria ini.

Segera setelah Sakura melihat kursi kosong di samping Sasuke, dia praktis berteleportasi mengepalainya. Ino marah pada awalnya tetapi segera dia menyerah dan duduk di samping Shikamaru. Tapi dia masih bertengkar dengan Sakura.

Naruto mengomel karena menyesali meninggalkan kursinya. Sekarang dia tidak bisa duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Segera Iruka masuk kelas dan mulai menjelaskan apa artinya menjadi Genin dan bagaimana mereka akan menangani misi untuk desa. Mereka akan ditempatkan di tim tiga orang. Setiap tim akan dipimpin oleh satu Jonin. Dia akan bertanggung jawab untuk melatih dan membimbing mereka.

Segera tim di mana memutuskan. Naruto berada di surga ketika ia ditempatkan di tim yang sama dengan Sakura tetapi ia langsung jatuh ke lubang terdalam di neraka ketika Sasuke ditempatkan di tim yang sama, sebaliknya Sakura sangat bahagia hingga ia bisa terbang. Saito tidak bisa membantu tetapi melihat sedikit ketidakpuasan dalam diri Sasuke ketika dia dimasukkan ke dalam tim.

Sedangkan untuk Saito dia senang menjadi dan tim yang sama dengan Akira untuk anggota terakhir mereka, itu adalah seorang gadis bernama Akane Tanaka dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan mata hitam.

Saito tidak berhubungan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya terutama wanita jadi dia bertanya pada Akira tentang dirinya. Salah satu poin terkuat dari orang ini adalah jaringan informasinya. Pria ini sementara otak otot cukup populer.

Dan menurut informasi dia adalah murid yang sangat baik dan cukup populer keluarganya menjalankan sebuah restoran dan kakaknya sudah menjadi Jonin, dia mengkhususkan diri dalam Genjutsu.

Nomor tim mereka adalah Tim 4.

= Kantor Kepala Sekolah =

Hokage sedang duduk dengan Nomor Jonin di sekitarnya, mereka mengamati rekrutan baru. Banyak dari mereka menunjukkan minat yang besar pada Sasuke karena dia adalah lulusan nomor satu. Hanya seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang mengenakan topeng terfokus pada Naruto.

= Kembali ke Kelas =

Setelah tim memutuskan mereka bebas melakukan apa pun yang mereka inginkan. Saito memaafkan dirinya sendiri, Akira tahu bahwa dia pergi untuk melatih dia akan bergabung dengannya jika dia tidak perlu membantu ayahnya di rumah.

Saito sekali lagi memulai pohon memanjat pohon dia ingin mencapai tingkat Master hari ini. Akhirnya kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil dan dia mampu menjalankan pohon berjalan dengan sempurna melompat dari batang pohon ke batang pohon yang berdiri sejajar dengan tanah.

Sekembalinya ke rumah, dia makan malam dan seperti biasa memeriksa Stats-nya.

Saito: "Periksa Statistik"

Nama: Saito Nakamura

Umur: 12

Ketenaran: 120

R. Poin: 21

Chakra: 750 (tingkat Genin Normal)

Fisik: Tingkat Siswa Akademi Ahli

Kontrol Chakra: Tingkat Chuunin normal

[Taijutsu]

-Basic CQC (Master)

-Advanced CQC (Advanced)

[Shurikenjutsu]

-Shuriken Mastery (Master)

-Kunai Mastery (Lanjutan)

[Genjetsu]

-Dance Shadows (Lanjutan)

[Teknik]

-Tree Climbing (Master)

[Ninjutsu]

-Body Replacement Technique (Master)

-Clone Technique (Master)

-Transformasi Teknik (Master)

-Menghilangkan teknik melarikan diri (Master)

-Body Flicker Technique (Lanjutan)

[Kemampuan]

-Medical Ninjutsu Enhancement (25% lebih efektif)

Dia terkejut melihat keuntungan besar di R. Points dia tidak tahu mengapa dia akan mendapatkan 7 R. poin.

Tanpa diketahui gangguannya mengubah acara yang seharusnya terjadi di kelas yang akan menyebabkan Naruto diinjak-injak dan mendapatkan kebencian dari semua gadis di kelas kecuali satu.

Tanpa tahu dari mana poin-poin itu datang, dia akhirnya menyerah dan jatuh tertidur lelap.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

Autor Note :

Mulai sekarang tentang MC kita. Pelatihannya, pasukannya dan trianphs serta cara dia merasakan peristiwa dari cerita utama. ;)

Juga Tidak Ada Naruto X Sasuke untuk Anda sayangku

 **Ragam Novel** keluar :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter / Bab 10 – Persiapan dan Strategi**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hari ini adalah hari dimana setiap tim akan bertemu di sana guru. Bahkan Saito ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemimpin tim mereka. Setelah masuk ke dalam kelas dia menemukan semua Genin duduk bersama anggota tim mereka.

Segera setelah para guru masuk satu demi satu panggilan untuk tim mereka. Tim mereka ditugaskan untuk seorang guru bermata mati yang disebut Yamato. Dia memiliki rambut coklat pendek dan mata hitam berbentuk almond.

Yamato: "Ikuti aku!"

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto, Kami pergi bersamanya.

Akira: "Sensei kemana kita pergi?"

Yamato: "Di mana akan makan BBQ. Perlakukan saya."

Kami terkejut dengan jawabannya.

= Di restoran BBQ =

Yamato: "Sekarang sajikan dirimu, suka, tidak suka, dan aspirasi masa depan."

Akira: "Namaku Akira Ito, aku suka pelatihan, aku tidak suka belajar dan untuk masa depan aku ingin menjadi shinobi terkuat di dunia."

Saito tersenyum.

Saito: "Namaku Saito Nakamura, aku suka membaca buku dan pelatihan dan aku tidak punya ketidaksukaan. Sedangkan untuk aspirasi masa depanku, aku berharap mendapatkan kekuatan untuk melindungi diriku dan orang-orang di sekitarku."

Yamato mengangguk.

Akane: "Nama saya Akane Tanaka, saya suka merangkai bunga dan Genjutsu, saya tidak suka siput seperti untuk rencana masa depan saya, saya tidak tahu untuk saat ini."

Yamato mengangguk.

Yamato: "Aku Yamato dan aku akan menjagamu mulai sekarang. Besok temui aku di tempat Latihan kedua jam 7 pagi. Jangan makan sarapan karena kamu mungkin muntah. Dan bawa alat ninjamu."

Setelah membayar tab itu, dia menghilang dalam awan asap putih.

Saito tahu itu Teknik Body Flicker, dia berencana mempelajarinya setelah dia menyempurnakan kontrol chakra-nya. Karena ini adalah versi teknik substitusi yang lebih canggih.

Setelah meninggalkan Restoran BBQ, dia menuju tempat latihan di mana dia mulai mempersiapkan pelatihan berjalan air. Itu adalah awal dari pelatihan neraka baru pada akhirnya dia berhasil melakukannya.

Jika dia tidak menguasai teknik memanjat pohon, dia akan mengambil waktu lebih lama. Ia percaya bahwa ia akan membutuhkan satu hari lagi untuk sepenuhnya menguasai air berjalan.

Setelah pelatihan, dia membuat ritual untuk pergi mengambil mangkuk di Ichiraku. Saat memasuki toko, dia melihat Naruto duduk di sana mengisi ramen dengan ramen. Setelah membuat pesanan, dia duduk bersamanya dan mereka mulai berbicara tentang tim dan guru mereka.

Saito terkejut mengetahui bahwa guru mereka adalah Hakate Kakashi. Dia adalah shinobi elit terkenal.

Saito: "Naruto, Kakashi adalah elit Jonin. Lebih baik kamu belajar darinya dan minta dia mengajarimu beberapa jurus."

Naruto terkejut dia tahu bahwa para guru kuat tetapi dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa orang yang malas seperti Kakashi adalah seorang elit. Naruto sangat menyadari kelemahannya karena ia tidak memiliki ninjutsu di gudangnya selain klon bayangan.

Setelah itu mereka mulai membahas tes besok. Saito terkejut karena isi tesnya sepertinya sama. Hanya itu Kakashi meminta mereka untuk berada di sana dengan 5 Am harap itu konyol.

Saito mulai ragu tentang tes ini. Jadi setelah berpisah dari Naruto, dia pergi ke toko alat ninja untuk membeli kunai dan bahan peledak menggunakan sisa uang yang tersisa dia membeli pil Ninja untuk makanan dan pemulihan Chakra.

Setelah memeriksa peralatannya dia langsung kembali ke rumahnya. Setelah kembali, dia langsung tidur terlalu lelah untuk bergerak.

Keesokan paginya dia pergi ke tempat latihan kedua, segera tim berkumpul menunggu Yamato.

Jam 7 pagi, Yamato muncul dia kemudian mulai menjelaskan tes.

Yamato: "Tes ini untuk setiap siswa mengambil satu dari dua lonceng dariku sebelum tengah hari untuk lulus. Karena ada tiga, kelihatannya salah satu dari Anda akan dikirim kembali ke Akademi. Anda memiliki 10 menit untuk mempersiapkan. "

Saito membuat tanda bagi mereka untuk berkumpul.

Saito: "Tes ini tampaknya mencurigakan. Salah satu dari kami akan dikirim kembali ke akademi. Saya percaya ini adalah taktik yang digunakan untuk membuat pertengkaran dalam tim."

Akira mengangguk dan Akane tampaknya setuju.

Saito: "Untuk saat ini kita perlu bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan dua lonceng."

Akira: "Setuju!"

Akane: "Tampaknya masuk akal."

Saito: "Yamato sensei adalah Jonin jadi serangan frontal tidak mungkin. Kita harus membuat pengalihan."

Tiba-tiba suara perut geram bergema. Wajah Akane menjadi berdenyut merah.

Akane: "Aku tidak makan malam atau sarapan."

Saito merasa lega yang siap untuk hari ini. Dia memberi masing-masing 3 pil nutrisi dan 2 pil pemulihan Chakra.

Saito: "Ini seharusnya membantu masalah kelaparan. Dan juga pemulihan chakra fir. Akane aku dengar bahwa kekuatanmu adalah Genjutsu. Kau akan memainkan peran sentral dalam strategi kami."

Setelah itu mereka mulai membangun strategi untuk berurusan dengan Yamato dan memblokirnya mengunci gerakannya cukup lama untuk mengambil lonceng.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter / Bab 12 – Tes dan Hasil**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

10 menit kemudian, Yamato berdiri santai di depan mereka. Tetapi bahkan dengan itu tidak ada bukaan. Segera setelah sinyal awal diberikan. Saito melemparkan bom asap untuk menghalangi visi Yamato. Secara langsung mereka bertiga melompat ke arah yang berbeda di dalam area hutan.

Yamato: "Tidak buruk untuk langkah cemara."

Yamato mulai mengamati sekelilingnya, mencoba menemukan jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Kurikulum pelatihan akademi termasuk pelatihan pelacakan dan pelatihan siluman. Yamato cukup puas dengan hasilnya sebagai jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka di mana minimal.

Segera dia mulai bergerak untuk mencari mereka, dan tak lama kemudian dia menemukan Akira yang berjongkok di semak-semak dan mengamati sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Yamato tersenyum dan menciptakan Wood Clone untuk menciptakan pengalihan saat dia menangkap Akira.

Akira terkejut ketika dia melihat klon Yamato lewat di dekat semak yang dia sembunyikan. Tapi untuk mengejutkannya, Yamato tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya. Tepat ketika dia akan rileks, dia mendengar suara di dekat telinganya.

Memutar kepalanya dia melihat hal yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Yamato menatapnya tanpa berkedip matanya tampak seperti mata ikan yang mati.

Yamato: "Kamu seharusnya tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanmu!"

= Lebih dalam di Hutan =

Akane mendengar jeritan mengerikan datang ke sisi lain dari hutan.

Akane: "Itu seharusnya tempat persembunyian Akira. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

Akane terus bergerak diam-diam. Menuju titik pertemuan yang mereka putuskan.

= Kembali ke Yamato =

Setelah menangkap Akira, dia mengikatnya ke pohon. Akira terus berjuang tetapi tali di mana ketat dan bahkan dengan teknik tali melarikan diri akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk membebaskan dirinya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Akira tidak akan bisa membebaskan dirinya sendiri untuk saat ini. Dia mulai mencari untuk menemukan korban berikutnya.

Tapi yang mengejutkannya saat dia hendak bergerak, dia melihat Akane menuju ke arahnya. Dia terkejut ketika dia berpikir bahwa yang lain tidak akan bergerak sekarang.

Akane mulai melemparkan rentetan kunais dan shuriken di Yamato, dia membelokkannya dengan mudah dan bahkan memantulkan beberapa dari mereka. Akane tidak membidik Yamato sendirian tetapi juga pada tali yang mengikat Akira.

Tapi Yamato cepat dan dibelokkan dengan melempar kunainya sendiri. Terlihat di sini rencana pertama gagal dia mulai membuat tanda tangan dengan cepat dan tepat saat Yamato hendak menghentikannya, dia selesai.

Akane: "Ilusi setan: Teknik melihat neraka."

Yamato terkejut bahwa Genin dapat menggunakan Genjutsu pada level ini tetapi dia adalah seorang Jonin yang terlatih dan berhasil membebaskan diri hampir secara langsung.

Tapi itu sepersekian detik sudah cukup bagi Akane untuk melemparkan rentetan shuriken lainnya kali ini dia tidak bisa menghentikan mereka dari memotong tali yang mengikat Akira dan segera setelah dia turun ke tanah Akira ikut bergabung.

Yamato terkesan dengan kemampuan Akane. Ability karena jika dia bertujuan untuknya, dia akan membelokkan senjata rahasia dengan mudah.

Dengan bantuan Akira mereka mulai membombardir Yamato dengan Shirikens dan Kunais, beberapa bahkan memiliki label peledak yang melekat pada mereka. Sementara Yamato menjadi mudah pada mereka, dia masih tidak bisa membantu tetapi keringat pada keganasan serangan dan dia masih belum menemukan jejak Saito.

Yamato akhirnya dipaksa untuk menggunakan Ninjutsu. Membuat tanda-tanda secepat kilat ia menyelesaikan jurusnya.

Yamato: "Pembebasan kayu: Teknik Penjara Empat Pilar."

Saat dia selesai, Akira dan Akane dipenjarakan di kandang kayu. Sama seperti Yamato bersiap-siap untuk mencari orang terakhir. Dia merasakan gerakan di sampingnya tetapi sebelum dia bisa menghindari sebuah tangan menangkap dua lonceng yang tergantung di ikat pinggangnya. Yamato terkejut karena beberapa saat yang lalu Saito tidak terlihat. Dia bahkan memeriksa di bawah tanah.

Yamato terlihat.

Yamato: "Kamu lulus."

Saito: "Kami semua lulus ujian, kan?"

Yamato mengangguk.

Yamato: "Strategi sempurna dan kerja sama tim!"

Sebagai seorang Jonin akhirnya dia menemukan trik yang digunakan oleh Genin ini untuk menangkapnya sebagai penjaga.

Serangan frontal Akane adalah pengalihan, sementara penangkapan Akira bukan bagian dari rencana mereka berhasil menggunakannya juga dan menciptakan alasan yang layak untuk Akane untuk menyerang Yamato.

Bahkan rentetan serangan hanya pengalihan bagi mereka untuk menyelinap menyerangnya. Mengambil keuntungan dari penguasaannya terhadap teknik Transformasi, Saito menyamarkan dirinya sebagai Big Shuriken dan selama serangan itu tanah dikotori dengan kunais dan shuriken baik yang dibelokkan Yamato maupun yang merindukannya.

Salah satu senjata rahasia yang merindukannya adalah Saito yang menyamar. Yamato terkesan karena dia tahu sementara teknik transformasi dapat membantu Anda mengambil bentuk itu tidak akan mengurangi kekuatan dampak dan jika orang itu berubah kehilangan konsentrasinya transformasi akan dilepas dan pada saat itu. Rencana mereka akan gagal.

Yamato: "Tapi aku harus mengatakan bahwa tertangkap pada akhirnya membuatmu kehilangan beberapa poin. Masih aku terkesan dengan kerja sama timmu. Kau tidak mengecewakanku."

Dan dengan itu mereka lulus ujian dan Akira mendapatkan ketakutan baru yang ditemukan pada Yamato. Malam itu dia tidak bisa tidur mengingat mata ikan yang mati dari sensei-nya yang dihormati.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter / Bab 13 – Chackra Control dan Chackra Nature**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah tes hari ini, Yamato membawa mereka ke Ishiraku. Setelah menahan rasa lapar mereka dengan ramen yang lezat. Saito minta diri saat dia hendak pergi Yamato bertanya apa yang dia lakukan.

Saito: "Sejujurnya. Aku ingin menjadi medis-nin dan beberapa hari terakhir ini aku sudah melatih Kontrol Chakra ku."

Yamato terkejut.

Yamato: "Ini besar bahwa Anda ingin menjadi seorang medis-nin Mereka benar-benar langka, terutama di tim Genin Jadi seberapa jauh kau maju dalam kontrol Chakra Anda..."

Saito: "Saya berhasil menguasai memanjat pohon tapi saya masih harus bekerja di Water Walking saya."

Yamato terkejut.

Yamato: "Kau hebat sekali. Bisa menguasai memanjat pohon sudah bagus, aku berencana mengajarimu kontrol chakra tingkat lanjut nanti."

Saito: "Terima kasih untuk sensei pujian. Tapi aku masih terlalu lemah. Dalam Tes hari ini jika tidak untuk hal-hal Akane Genjutsu akan jauh lebih sulit dan gudang jutsu-ku masih biasa-biasa saja. Setelah menyelesaikan pelatihan ini aku berencana untuk mulai belajar beberapa jutsus ofensif. "

Yamato mengangguk. Dia menyukai orang-orang yang tahu kelemahan mereka sendiri dan mencoba bekerja dan memperbaikinya.

Yamato: "Nanti aku akan memeriksa. Elemen chakra semua orang. Dengan begitu aku akan bisa memberimu jurus yang tepat untuk dipelajari."

Saito senang. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dia menuju ke tempat pelatihan untuk melanjutkan pelatihannya. Dari pengalaman hari ini dia lebih jauh dihadapkan dengan kelemahannya dan diserang dengan rasa urgensi.

Pelatihan hari ini adalah neraka jika cadangan Chakra dikosongkan dia menggunakan pil untuk mengembalikannya dan terus melatih kontrol chakra-nya. Pada akhir hari dia sudah lelah dan hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk ritualnya (Ichiraku ramen) dan langsung pergi tidur.

Saito: "Periksa Statistik"

Nama: Saito Nakamura

Umur: 12

Ketenaran: 140

R. Poin: 24

Chakra: 1000 (tingkat Genin Lanjutan)

Physique: Tingkat Genin normal

Kontrol Chakra: Level Chunin Ahli

[Taijutsu]

-Basic CQC (Master)

-Advanced CQC (Advanced)

[Shurikenjutsu]

-Shuriken Mastery (Master)

-Kunai Mastery (Master)

[Genjetsu]

-Dance Shadows (Lanjutan)

[Teknik]

-Tree Climbing (Master)

-Water Walking (Master)

[Ninjutsu]

-Body Replacement Technique (Master)

-Clone Technique (Master)

-Transformasi Teknik (Master)

-Menghilangkan teknik melarikan diri (Master)

-Body Flicker Technique (Lanjutan)

[Kemampuan]

-Medical Ninjutsu Enhancement (25% lebih efektif)

Saito: "Akhirnya aku bisa mulai. Pelatihan medis Ninjutsu-ku."

Dan dengan itu dia hanyut ke tanah impian.

= Kantor Hokage =

Hokage mendengar laporan dari semua jonin tentang tim mereka. Dia senang mendengar bahwa Kakashi tidak mengecewakan timnya tahun ini karena Tim memiliki dua orang yang sangat tertarik untuk desa.

Ketika semua orang pergi, dia meminta Yamato untuk tinggal.

Hokage: "Jadi bagaimana tim pertamamu. Mereka tidak mengecewakanmu, kuharap."

Yamato: "Tidak sama sekali. Aku melihat potensi di dalamnya. Akira memiliki kemampuan Taijutsu yang sangat baik dan Akane cukup mahir dalam Genjutsu. Sayang sekali dia bukan Ushiha dan untuk Saito dia memiliki kepala yang baik di pundaknya dengan strateginya yang mereka kelola untuk merebut lonceng dariku. Bahkan jika aku tidak akan keluar semuanya, mereka masih bisa mengejutkanku. "

Hokage senang. Merupakan hal yang baik bagi desa untuk memiliki bibit yang kuat.

Hokage: "Bagus!"

Yamato: "Saito rupanya bercita-cita menjadi dokter medis. Dia sudah menguasai jalan pohon dan saat ini melatih airnya berjalan. Aku akan memberinya ninjutsus medis-nin segera setelah dia menguasai air berjalan."

Hokage: "Kamu lakukan itu! Medis-nin jarang dan sangat terampil."

Dengan itu Saito mendapat dukungan dan bimbingan yang tidak ia miliki dalam pelatihannya.

Keesokan paginya Saito merasa segar dan penuh dengan kegembiraan hari ini dia akan menjadi langkah pertamanya dalam cara medis-nin.

Setelah bertemu dengan tim, mereka semua menuju ke tempat pelatihan. Yamato pertama menunjukkan kepada Akira dan Akane teknik berjalan di pohon dan meminta mereka untuk mencobanya. Setelah itu dia menoleh ke Saito dan bertanya tentang kemajuannya sendiri.

Tanpa satu kata, Saito melompat ke air dan ke kejutan Akira dan Akane, bukannya terjun ke air. Dia berjalan di permukaan seolah-olah dia berdiri di atas tanah yang kokoh. Dia mulai berlari dan melompat dan dia bahkan melompat dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai pendukung. Yamato kagum pada kontrol chakra Saito.

Bagi Saito ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa memamerkan sesuatu yang dia banggakan selain para akademisinya.

Saito: "Kemarin, aku akhirnya berhasil menguasai Water walking."

Yamato: "Baik sebelum kamu pulang, aku akan memberimu beberapa gulungan, Pelajari mereka dengan baik. Aku meminta Hokage sama untuk membolehkanmu mempelajarinya. Itu adalah level entri jutsus dan juga beberapa informasi tentang anatomi manusia. Menjadi seorang medis-nin adalah jauh lebih sulit daripada ninja yang normal. "

Mata Saito bersinar dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan kemudian mencari beberapa jutsu medis. Namun berkat gurunya dia tidak perlu lagi mencari mereka.

Saito: "Terima kasih, sensei!"

Yamato mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil. Dan menyerahkannya pada Saito.

Yamato: "Itu adalah kertas pengujian chakra. Jalankan chakra Anda di dalamnya, itu akan berubah tergantung pada sifat chakra yang bisa Anda gunakan."

Saito mengangguk. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena tes ini dapat mengubah banyak hal di masa depannya jika dia memiliki lebih dari satu afinitas. Dia bersemangat.

Setelah dia mulai menjalankan chakra di kertas. Kertas menjadi basah. Saito sedikit kecewa karena memiliki lebih dari satu afinitas akan menjadi dorongan besar untuk kekuatannya.

Saito: "Jadi aku punya afinitas air?"

Yamato mengangguk.

Yamato: "Ini hal yang baik. Aku bisa membantumu lebih banyak dalam pelatihan jutsu airmu. Aku memiliki unsur kayu yang ingin menjadi Kekkei Genkai berdasarkan perpaduan Bumi dan Air. Jadi aku bisa mengajarkan tentang pelepasan air jutsus."

Yamato berhasil melihat sedikit ketidakberdayaan di wajah Saito.

Yamato: "Kau tahu pelepasan air adalah elemen yang kuat seperti yang lain. Dengan pelatihan yang keras itu bisa berdiri di atas dasar yang sama seperti Kekkei Genkai lainnya. Hokage kedua juga memiliki kedekatan air dan ia menciptakan sejumlah besar jutsus kuat berdasarkan itu. . "

Setelah mendengar Yamato dia akhirnya terhibur dan dia juga merasa sedikit malu karena bertindak manja.

Saito: "Terima kasih, sensei! Mulai sekarang aku akan ada di tanganmu."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Autor Note :

Ok itu untuk hari ini.

Seperti yang saya katakan dia akan tumbuh lebih kuat tetapi dengan batas tertentu dan tidak ada dia tidak akan menggunakan klon bayangan setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Naruto mempelajarinya.

Dia adalah seseorang sehingga dia perlu waktu untuk belajar dan berlatih dalam menggunakan kemampuannya.

 **Ragam Novel** keluar


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter /bab 14 – Kehidupan sehari-hari dari sebuah tim**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hari-hari berikutnya, Saito melewati sebagian besar waktunya mempelajari transformasi bentuk cakra dan transformasi Alam.

Karena tingkat kontrol chakra dia mampu belajar transformasi bentuk dengan mudah, karena untuk transformasi Alam dia masih berjuang, di sisi lain dia merasa lebih mudah untuk belajar Medical Ninjutsu, dia sudah berhasil mempelajari Teknik Mistik Palem dan Dia juga mulai belajar chakra scalpel ingin dapat dianggap sebagai Jutsus Medis dasar, dan Saito akhirnya bisa melihat kemampuan yang memperkuat jutsus Medis pada dasarnya, dia bisa menyembuhkan luka lebih cepat dengan chakra yang lebih sedikit.

Akane dan Akira juga selesai mempelajari dasar-dasar kontrol chakra sementara tidak sampai tingkat penguasaan mereka berhasil mendapatkan catatan yang lewat dari Yamato, ia kemudian menguji afinitas Chakra mereka, dan Akira memiliki afinitas Api sementara Akane memiliki Afinitas bumi,

Program harian Tim 4 pada dasarnya adalah pelatihan di pagi hari dan mengambil misi di malam hari. Misi biasanya terdiri dari menemukan hewan atau benda yang hilang dan terkadang membantu penduduk desa dengan beberapa pantai.

Hari ini, Saito berdiri di depan Yamato. Dia akhirnya berhasil mengubah chakra-nya. Alam yang beruntung baginya dengan bimbingan Yamato dan fakta bahwa Air adalah salah satu perubahan alam chakra yang paling mudah.

Saito sekarang mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian pada penjelasan Yamato tentang dua jutsus pertama yang harus dia pelajari: Kloning Air dan Pembebasan Air: Teknik Cambuk Guntur Cepat.

Yamato: "Water Clone sangat berguna, ini menciptakan kloning air yang sepenuhnya mampu tempur tetapi kekuatannya adalah sepersepuluh dari pengguna. Adapun WR: RTWT itu menciptakan cambuk yang terbuat dari air.

Ini dapat digunakan sebagai senjata atau untuk mengikat musuh meskipun jika musuh menggunakan jutsu petir itu akan menyebabkan pengikatan melemah dan jika pengguna kuat ia bahkan mungkin menyerang Anda secara langsung. "

Setelah pengantarnya, Yamato mulai mendemonstrasikan dua jurus baru kepada Saito. Dan lagi Saito memulai latihan gaya nerakanya. Dia tahu bahwa jika dia tidak memaksakan dirinya sampai batas dia tidak akan mampu mengikuti dunia yang bergejolak ini.

Setelah 3 hari kerja keras ia akhirnya berhasil menguasai dua jutsus dan setelah pengalamannya dengan dua jutsu ini ia berhasil menguasai Scalpel Chakra.

Dia benar-benar menyukai Jutsu Medis ini karena potensinya sebagai Jutsu Medis dapat digunakan untuk penyembuhan tetapi pada saat yang sama itu dapat menjadi senjata untuk menghancurkan musuh dari dalam.

Agar dapat menggunakannya secara efektif dalam pertempuran dia harus membaca banyak buku tentang anatomi manusia. Dan dia senang ketika dia menemukan bahwa kemampuannya juga mempengaruhi potensi Scalpel Chakra.

Yamato memperhatikan anggota timnya berlatih dari samping. Ketika dia melihat penggunaan chakra scalpel Saito, dia terkejut oleh ketajaman Chakra.

Pada saat itu Saito mendapat ide bagaimana jika dia memperpanjang chakra scalpel bukannya hanya membungkus telapak tangan yang bisa dia coba dan memperpanjangnya membuatnya lebih seperti pedang. Tapi ketika dia mulai menuangkan lebih banyak chakra dan mulai memperluasnya, chakra terdistorsi dan jurusnya gagal.

Yamato: "Apa yang kamu coba lakukan?"

Setelah menjelaskan idenya, Yamato mengangguk dan menunjukkan masalahnya. Dengan tingkat kontrol Chakra Saito saat ini ia dapat menggunakan hampir semua peringkat dasar E dan C Jutsus Medis tetapi untuk memperluas cakra dan mempertahankan bentuknya, ia akan membutuhkan kontrol yang lebih baik.

Sementara dia sedikit kecewa dengan kegagalannya, dia tahu bahwa dia harus maju selangkah demi selangkah untuk membangun kekuatannya. Dia juga terganggu dengan kemampuan Taijutsu yang lemah. Dia berbalik ke Yamato untuk bertanya kepadanya tentang pelatihan ke arah itu.

Yamato: "Untuk saat ini saya akan merekomendasikan melakukan beberapa latihan beban dan stamina untuk membangun bintik-bintik tubuh Anda. Saya percaya Anda dapat menggunakan jutsu medis Anda di samping pelatihan Anda untuk meningkatkan efisiensi pelatihan Anda."

Saito jarang mengajarkan tentang kenangan lamanya, dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengingatkan masa lalu. Tapi ketika dia mendengar kata-kata Yamato, sebuah ide memukulnya. Di bumi untuk meningkatkan efektivitas pelatihan obat dan sains di mana digunakan.

Dan sepengetahuannya untuk membuat otot lebih kuat, dia perlu melakukan upaya besar untuk mengurasnya dan kemudian menunggu tubuh untuk memperbaiki dirinya sendiri, kemudian memulai kembali prosesnya.

Di dunia lama tidak ada cara efektif untuk meningkatkan kecepatan penyembuhan tubuh tanpa efek samping. Namun di dunia ini teknik mistis palem melakukan hal itu. Menggunakannya dia dapat meningkatkan tingkat penyembuhan otot-ototnya dan juga meningkatkan kecepatan latihannya.

Dia mulai menjelaskan idenya kepada Yamato, yang terkejut dengan ide itu.

Yamato: "Metode yang baru saja Anda sebutkan. Ada dalam catatan tetapi tidak banyak ninja Medis menggunakannya karena mereka kebanyakan bekerja di rumah sakit dan jika diperlukan mereka biasanya dilindungi.

Dan ninja normal tidak dapat menemukan ninja medis yang cukup bebas untuk terus penyembuhan mereka. Paling banyak mereka akan menggunakan salep untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan membantu dengan keinginan penyembuhan tidak efektif. "

Saito mengangguk dan dia tahu bahwa putaran pelatihan neraka yang lain menunggunya.

Malam ini, setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka dan memiliki ramen ritualnya, ketika kembali ia melewati sebuah toko senjata, dia ingat bahwa dia membutuhkan latihan beban.

Setelah memasuki toko itu, seorang gadis menyambutnya seumuran dengannya ketika dia melihat ikat kepala Konoha di dahinya yang berarti bahwa dia adalah seorang ninja seperti dia. Dia memiliki rambut hitam dan mata coklat. Dia memakai rambutnya dengan dua roti gaya Cina.

Girl: "Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Saito: "Saya mencari latihan beban, sebaiknya rompi di mana saya bisa menyesuaikan beratnya."

Gadis: "Oh! Kami punya barang untukmu."

Saito: "Aku tidak butuh sesuatu yang terlalu mewah hanya dengan rompi biasa. Karena aku tahu bahwa beberapa menggunakan segel sebagai pengganti beban logam."

Gadis: "Saya pikir kita memiliki satu di belakang menunggu sebentar."

Setelah beberapa menit, dia keluar membawa rompi dan sebuah kotak yang penuh dengan beban. Setelah mencoba rompi dan berat. Dia membayarnya.

Girl: "Kembalilah kapan saja Anda membutuhkan alat ninja."

Saito: "Aku akan melakukannya. Ngomong-ngomong namaku adalah Saito Nakamura Genin, Tim 4."

Gadis: "Namaku Tenten Genin, Tim 9."

Setelah mengambil pembeliannya kembali ke rumah. Dia meletakkan rompi di samping tempat tidur dan mulai memeriksa statistiknya.

Saito: "Periksa Statistik"

Nama: Saito Nakamura

Umur: 12

Ketenaran: 170

R. Poin: 24

Chakra: 1150 (tingkat Genin Lanjut)

Physique: Tingkat Genin normal

Kontrol Chakra: Level Chunin Ahli

[Taijutsu]

-Basic CQC (Master)

-Advanced CQC (Advanced)

[Shurikenjutsu]

-Shuriken Mastery (Master)

-Kunai Mastery (Master)

[Genjetsu]

-Dance Shadows (Lanjutan)

[Teknik]

-Tree Climbing (Master)

-Water Walking (Master)

[Ninjutsu]

-Body Replacement Technique (Master)

-Clone Technique (Master)

-Transformasi Teknik (Master)

-Menghilangkan teknik melarikan diri (Master)

-Body Flicker Technique (Master)

-Medical: Mystical Palm Technique (Master)

\- Medis: Chakra Scalpel (Master)

-Air Clone (Lanjutan)

-Water release: Rapid Thunder Whip Technique (Master)

[Kemampuan]

-Medical Ninjutsu Enhancement (25% lebih ampuh)

The Fame diperoleh dari melakukan Misi untuk desa. Dia tidak terganggu oleh kurangnya poin R. karena dia tahu itu untuk saat ini. Dia perlu meningkatkan kekuatannya terlebih dahulu dan menjadi mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri sebelum mencoba tindakan apa pun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter / Bab 15 – Darah pertama**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hari-hari berikutnya adalah neraka, pelatihan sementara efektif itu menguras fisik dan mental. Saito akhirnya berhasil mencapai level Genin ahli dalam kehebatan fisik tanpa menggunakan bobot dan dengan bobot dia berada pada tingkat Mahir.

Dia juga berhasil menciptakan cara baru baginya untuk menggunakan Medical Ninjutsu. Mirip dengan bagaimana ia menggunakan chakra untuk berjalan di atas air ia mencoba menerapkannya menggunakan teknik Mystical Palm.

Pada awalnya dia nyaris berhasil menggunakannya di bagian lain dari tubuhnya selain dari tangannya. Dia benar-benar iri dengan kemampuan klan Huga untuk melihat saluran chakra yang membuatnya lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk mengendalikannya.

Setelah banyak jalan ia akhirnya bisa menggunakannya di kakinya memberi mereka efek regenerasi pasif memungkinkan dia untuk menggunakan kekuatan lebih dari yang biasanya dapat ditangani oleh tubuhnya.

Sementara efek di mana pengeluaran chakra yang baik itu kuat sehingga ia hanya bisa menggunakannya selama beberapa menit dan ketika ia mencoba menggunakannya di bagian lain dari tubuhnya ia gagal. Menurut Yamato itu karena kurangnya Chakra dan kontrol. Sementara pelatihan itu memperluas cadangan chakra dia masih jauh dari Gunin.

Yamato: "Kami akan mengambil misi C Rank."

Tim itu keluar karena ini adalah misi pertama mereka di luar desa.

= Kantor Hokage =

Hokage: "Misi ini adalah misi pengawalan, Anda akan mengawal kafilah pedagang ke desa terdekat."

Yamato: "Dimengerti!"

Setelah keluar ke pintu gerbang. Mereka segera bergabung dengan pedagang dan karavannya.

Merchant: "Jadi Anda adalah pengawalan kami untuk hari ini. Kami akan berada dalam tanggung jawab Anda."

Yamato: "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Yamato mulai menjelaskan formasi yang akan mereka gunakan. Baik Akane dan Akira akan mengambil sisi dan Saito akan mengurus bagian belakang. Yamato akan tetap berada di sisi pedagang.

Bagian pertama dari perjalanan itu berlalu tanpa masalah, tetapi ketika mereka mendekati desa, sekelompok bandit memblokir jalan dan mengepung kereta.

Membawa keluar sana Kunais Akira, Akane dan Saito mempersiapkan diri untuk mencegat musuh, bandit tidak begitu kuat tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi tim untuk melawan manusia lain sampai mati.

Saito melompat ke arah salah satu dari mereka yang menutup kejauhan, kecepatannya meningkat setelah pelatihan, bandit itu tidak bisa bereaksi sebelum dia melepaskan tendangan ke rahangnya mengambil kesadarannya.

Tepat ketika dia hendak berbalik ke arah bandit lain, Saito merasakan angin datang dari belakang, dia segera berguling ke kiri nyaris menghindari serangan itu. Saat dia menyerang bandit lain menyelinap di belakangnya dan memotongnya.

Yang satu ini terlihat lebih berpengalaman, Saito merasakan keringat dingin di punggungnya jika dia tidak menghindar pada saat itu dia akan kehilangan kepalanya. Bandit itu menyerangnya lagi, kali ini Saito memutuskan untuk membuat tanda tangan secepat yang dia bisa.

Saito: "Rilis Air: Teknik Cambuk Guntur Cepat."

Menggunakan kedua jarinya, dia membuat gerakan mencambuk dengan kedua jarinya segera cambuk yang terbuat dari air menyerang bandit dengan kecepatan kilat secepat kilat. Bandit itu merunduk nyaris menghindari serangan itu. Dia berdiri dan mulai membuat tanda tangan.

Saito terkejut orang ini adalah seorang ninja bandit. Sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan tanda-tandanya, Saito melemparkan rentetan senjata rahasia ke arahnya untuk menghentikannya. Rencana Saito berhasil dan dia berhasil mengganggunya.

Saito mulai membuat tanda tangan, bandit itu mencoba menghentikannya tetapi terlambat.

Saito: "Air Clone."

Segera Clone Air muncul di dekat Saito. Kemudian keduanya mencegat bandit penyerang.

Klon Saito menggunakan kunai untuk memblokir serangan itu. Sementara Saito menggunakan chakra pisau bedah di tangannya untuk memotong tenggorokan bandit.

Bandit itu tersandung dan jatuh tak bernyawa di tanah. Setelah darahnya mendingin, dia dilanda kesadaran bahwa dia baru saja membunuh manusia lain. Dia terkena mual. Segera dia pergi ke sisi karavan dan mulai mengosongkan isi perutnya.

Tapi sementara dia kehilangan fokusnya, bandit yang dia ambil sebelumnya bangun dan membuat serangan menyelinap. Beruntung baginya, Yamato muncul di belakangnya dan menangkap si penyerang.

Yamato: "Saito tidak pernah membiarkan penjagaanmu turun. Lain kali pastikan bahwa musuh sepenuhnya terikat dan tidak mampu melakukan pembalasan. Kalau tidak, bunuh dia."

Suara Yamato sedikit dingin tapi Saito hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Segera wajah Yamato bersinar dengan senyum.

Yamato: "Tapi kamu hebat melawan seorang ninja."

Akira dan Akane juga berhasil mengalahkan lawannya, Akira menghujani lawannya sementara Akane membuat mereka kehilangan kesadaran menggunakan Genjetsu, keduanya pucat, sementara mereka tidak membunuh lawan mereka, mereka merasakan tekanan menghadapi lawan manusia yang memiliki niat untuk membunuh mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka. Yamato membawa mereka ke restoran BBQ setelah mengisi perut mereka, mereka akhirnya mendapatkan warna di wajah mereka dan mulai mendiskusikan pengalaman mereka sendiri. Yamato juga memberi mereka beberapa nasihat tentang pertempuran dan bagaimana mengatasinya di lain waktu.

Malam itu, kepala Saito dipenuhi dengan bayangan tatapan tak bernyawa di mata bandit. Saito meletakkan tangannya di wajahnya saat dia berbaring di tempat tidur.

Saito: "Aku harus melakukannya. Dia akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menghentikannya."

Saito akhirnya tenang. Dia benar-benar di dunia di mana kekuatan berarti segalanya dan tanpa itu hidupnya dapat hilang hanya dengan satu klik.

Saito: "Periksa Statistik"

Nama: Saito Nakamura

Umur: 12

Ketenaran: 180

R. Poin: 24

Chakra: 1500 (Level Ahli Genin)

Fisik: Tingkat Ahli Genin

Kontrol Chakra: Level Chunin Ahli

[Taijutsu]

-Basic CQC (Master)

-Advanced CQC (Advanced)

[Shurikenjutsu]

-Shuriken Mastery (Master)

-Kunai Mastery (Master)

[Genjetsu]

-Dance Shadows (Lanjutan)

[Teknik]

-Tree Climbing (Master)

-Water Walking (Master)

[Ninjutsu]

-Body Replacement Technique (Master)

-Clone Technique (Master)

-Transformasi Teknik (Master)

-Menghilangkan teknik melarikan diri (Master)

-Body Flicker Technique (Master)

-Medical: Mystical Palm Technique (Master)

\- Medis: Chakra Scalpel (Master)

-Medical: Mode Chakra {Legs, Arms} (Pemula)

-Air Clone (Lanjutan)

-Water release: Rapid Thunder Whip Technique (Master)

[Kemampuan]

-Medical Ninjutsu Enhancement (25% lebih ampuh)

Dia tahu bahwa dia harus belajar lebih banyak jutsus dan menemukan gaya Taijutsu yang dapat membantunya sepenuhnya menggunakan kekuatan tubuhnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter / Bab 16 – Masuk Ujian Chunin**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dua minggu berlalu sejak hari itu, pelatihan harian Saito menjadi lebih intens, dia meningkatkan bobot dan meminta Yamato untuk mengajarinya beberapa Taijutsu.

Yamato mengirimnya untuk berlatih dengan orang-orang dari tim lain yang berspesialisasi dalam Taijutsu menurutnya guru mereka adalah pengguna Taijutsu terbaik di seluruh desa.

Di sana ia bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang tak terduga pertama keturunan Huga ia cukup bersemangat, ia ingin meminta bantuannya untuk menyempurnakan modus chakra Medisnya. Tapi pria itu arogan. Dia bahkan tidak membalas sapaan itu.

Yang lain adalah Tenten di mana dia belajar bahwa ini adalah tim 9. Rupanya Tenten adalah master dalam menggunakan alat ninja. Dan yang terakhir dan yang paling mengesankan adalah Rock Lee yang pria itu sangat tertarik tentang pelatihan bahwa Tenten drop menendangnya.

Setelah perkenalan, dia akhirnya bertemu dengan guru mereka. Maito Gai, dia meninggalkan kesan dengan pidatonya tentang kekuatan pemuda. Saito merasa sangat luar biasa tentang bagaimana dia memeluk pria ini ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Saito tertarik pada Taijutsu.

Saito tidak akan mengkhususkan di dalamnya tapi dia ingin mencapai tingkat dimana dia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri bahkan jika dia tidak bisa menggunakan chakra-nya. Selama pelatihan pagi dengan mereka, Gai mengajarinya banyak cara untuk menangani Combat Close Quarter.

Meminimalkan kerusakan yang diterima saat menangani lebih banyak kerusakan pada musuh. Saito juga kagum pada kejenakaan Gai dan Lee. Pertama kali dia melihat Gai dia mengajarkan bahwa Lee adalah salinan karbonnya.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan Lee dia mengetahui bahwa dia tidak dapat menggunakan jenis Jutsu apapun sehingga menjadi mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang ninja yang hanya menggunakan Taijutsu, ini meninggalkan kesan yang cukup pada dirinya karena Lee ketika terlahir dengan cacat dia masih berusaha mencapai puncak menggunakan satu-satunya bakat yang dia miliki.

Saito memiliki banyak spar dengan Lee pada awalnya dia hampir tidak bisa melihat serangannya tetapi ketika dia terus berlatih, dia akhirnya berhasil bertahan lebih lama dan bereaksi terhadap serangan Lee.

Pelatihannya akhirnya mencapai akhir, tubuhnya menjadi lebih kuat dan dia belajar gaya tinju yang kuat dari Gai, sementara tidak sepenuhnya menguasai dia bisa bertahan sendiri melawan seorang ahli Chunin di taijutsu saat menggunakan Chakra Mode.

Saat pelatihan ia masih harus menyelesaikan misi dengan timnya, mereka menyelesaikan 3 misi peringkat C lainnya. Selama waktu itu dia juga bertemu dengan Naruto berkali-kali di Ichiraku.

Naruto juga bercerita tentang keinginan misi terakhirnya adalah peringkat C pada awalnya tetapi pangkatnya dibangkitkan ketika Nin yang hilang diserang. Kejadian berikut ini cukup mengagetkan. Saito harus mengakui bahwa pria ini adalah karakter utama dunia ini.

Saito juga belajar beberapa jutsu air baru dan jutsu medis baru. Senjata jutsu saat ini lebih beragam.

Hari ini Yamato mengumpulkan mereka di sekitarnya.

Yamato: "Saya memiliki pengumuman. Saya telah melihat kemajuan Anda dalam pelatihan dan selama misi dan saya menganggap Anda cocok untuk lulus ujian Chunin minggu depan."

Tim bersemangat mereka dianggap cukup mampu oleh Yamato untuk lulus ujian. Mereka harus mempersiapkannya.

Saito tumbuh lebih kuat tetapi mengetahui dunia ini, dia tahu bahwa dia harus mulai mempersiapkan segala situasi yang mungkin terjadi. Berhati-hati jangan sampai sakit. Dia pertama kali mulai mencari ke ujian-ujian Chunin sebelumnya serta beberapa sejarah tentangnya.

Dia terkejut mengetahui bahwa ujian ini digunakan sebagai cara untuk menunjukkan kekuatan masing-masing desa kepada yang lain dan mengukur kekuatan masa depan di sana.

Dia tahu bahwa untuk saat ini dia hanya dapat bekerja pada kekuatan pribadinya dan menyiapkan alat untuk ujian. Dia tidak lagi menggunakan rompi berbobot saat ia mencapai batas pertumbuhan fisiknya untuk saat ini dan ia akan mencoba untuk memajukan kontrol Chakra-nya untuk menyempurnakan mode Chakra dan mencoba mengubah chakra scalpel.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan Yamato, dia belajar bahwa cara terbaik untuk meningkatkan kontrolnya adalah dengan mencoba air yang menaiki air jatuh lalu dia mengarahkannya ke tempat latihan dengan air terjun di dalamnya.

Yamato: "Teknik ini adalah perpaduan antara berjalan air dan memanjat pohon tetapi jumlah kontrol yang dibutuhkan sangat besar."

Saito mengangguk. Kemudian dia mulai berjalan menuju air jatuh pada awalnya dia berhasil berjalan sebentar sebelum dia kehilangan pijakan dan jatuh langsung ke sungai di bawah.

Yamato: "Tidak ada jalan pintas untuk pelatihan ini. Tapi saya yakinkan Anda bahwa pada saat Anda berhasil melakukannya kontrol Anda atas chakra akan berada pada tingkat Jonin. Setelah Anda menyelesaikan pelatihan ini saya akan mengajarkan Anda cara untuk menggunakan chakra untuk meningkatkan beberapa aspek dari tubuh Anda. "

Saito: "Terima kasih, sensei!"

Dia kembali ke latihannya. Hari itu dia bahkan tidak ingat berapa kali dia jatuh. Yang menakutkan adalah dia menjadi terbiasa dengan perasaan yang bebas.

Pada akhirnya dia tidak lagi tergilas di sungai tetapi menyesuaikan posisinya untuk meminjamkan kakinya. Dia bisa merasakan kontrolnya semakin kuat. Dia berhasil mempertahankan kecepatan penggunaan chakra menggunakan pil solider.

Tanpa menyadarinya. Saito menjadi seorang pecandu pelatihan. Dia menyukai perasaan yang semakin kuat. Dia tahu bahwa dia jauh dari kejeniusan, tetapi dia tahu bahwa kerja keras selalu terbayar.

Saito: "Periksa Statistik"

Nama: Saito Nakamura

Umur: 12

Ketenaran: 180

R. Poin: 24

Chakra: 1550 (Level Ahli Genin)

Physique: Tingkat Chunin Lanjutan

Kontrol Chakra: Level Chunin Ahli

[Taijutsu]

-Basic CQC (Master)

-Advanced CQC (Master)

-Kepala yang kuat (Mahir)

-Leaf Gale (Pemula)

-Leaf Whirlwind (Pemula)

[Shurikenjutsu]

-Shuriken Mastery (Master)

-Kunai Mastery (Master)

[Genjetsu]

-Dance Shadows (Lanjutan)

[Teknik]

-Tree Climbing (Master)

-Water Walking (Master)

-Waterfall Climbing (Pemula)

[Ninjutsu]

-Body Replacement Technique (Master)

-Clone Technique (Master)

-Transformasi Teknik (Master)

-Menghilangkan teknik melarikan diri (Master)

-Body Flicker Technique (Master)

-Medical: Mystical Palm Technique (Master)

\- Medis: Chakra Scalpel (Master)

-Medical: Mode Chakra {Legs, Arms} (Pemula)

-Medical: Body Pathway Derangement (Pemula)

-Keren Clone (Master)

-Water release: Rapid Thunder Whip Technique (Master)

-Water release: Rising Water Slicer (Advanced)

-Water release: Teknik Peluru Air (Master)

[Kemampuan]

-Medical Ninjutsu Enhancement (25% lebih ampuh)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

Autor Note

Saya berharap pertumbuhannya tidak hanya dibiarkan. Mencoba membuatnya mencapai level yang lain. Saya pikir saya akan menghapus genjutsu :) Beritahu saya apa yang Anda pikirkan di komentar

Ragam Novel keluar :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	18. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter 17 – Satu Langkah Besar**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ujian Chunin hanya sebentar lagi. Saito harus meningkatkan waktu pelatihannya dengan bantuan pil-pil solider. Dia berdiri di depan air terjun.

Setelah menenangkan diri dan mempersiapkan diri, dia mulai berlari ke arahnya, dia sudah dekat, dia melompat dan mulai menyalurkan chakra di kakinya.

Saat kontak dengan air jatuh ia memindahkan chakra untuk melawan gerakan. Dan dia mulai berlari di air terjun segera dia mencapai puncak. Setelah turun dia merasa puas akhirnya dia menguasai teknik ini. Dan kontrol chakra dan cadangannya tumbuh di tingkat lain.

Selama pelatihannya ia berhasil menyempurnakan moda Chakra-nya, sekarang ia mampu menanamkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan chakra yang memberinya kemampuan regeneratif, ia juga bisa berkonsentrasi pada satu bagian tubuh untuk memaksimalkan efek regeneratif,

Setelah mengambil pil penahan untuk mengembalikan chakranya, dia berdiri di depan pohon dan mulai menggunakan chakra scalpel. Dia akan mencoba menggunakan varian yang dia ajarkan. Dengan chakra scalpel diaktifkan, dia perlahan mulai memperluas chakra dan membentuknya.

Saito: "Lambat dan Mantap! Ya akhirnya."

Kunjungi Situs Resmi Novel Kami di -

Saito berhasil menambah panjang pisau bedah chakra dari panjang biasanya hingga sekitar 35 cm. Dia kemudian mulai mengujinya di pohon. Pada awalnya pisau bedah baru tidak begitu tajam tetapi setelah perlahan-lahan menyetel dan menyesuaikannya, ia mampu memotong pohon dengan mudah.

Saito: "Aku harus menyebutnya pedang chakra."

Dia senang dengan kekuatannya yang baru ditemukan tetapi dia tahu bahwa dia masih memiliki jalan panjang untuk pergi. Dia mulai menganalisis persenjataan jutsunya saat ini dan seperti yang dia ajarkan tentang jutsu air terakhir yang dia pelajari, Teknik Peluru Air, dia ingat mesin tertentu dalam kehidupan lamanya yang menggunakan air untuk memotong logam.

Saito: "Aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa menggunakan peluru air sebagai dasar untuk menciptakan efek itu. Pemotong air jet menggunakan air yang dikompresi dan melepaskannya dalam garis sempit sehingga membuatnya tajam, cukup tajam untuk memotong hampir semua jenis logam dengan presisi. "

Setelah melakukan beberapa pemikiran, ia akhirnya memiliki ide dan bukannya melepaskan peluru air, ia harus meningkatkan kompresi dan kecepatannya dan melepaskannya dalam aliran bukan massa besar.

Setelah melakukan beberapa perubahan, dia memulai tes pertamanya. Dan hasilnya mengejutkannya, kekuatan destruktif jutsu ini di mana lebih kuat dari siapa pun dari jutsu yang dia pelajari.

Dia berharap setidaknya bisa meniru pemotong jet air dari ingatannya yang lama tapi kekuatan yang dia tunjukkan adalah tingkat yang lebih tinggi alirannya menembus batang tujuh pohon sebelum kehilangan kekuatan.

Tapi dia tahu bahwa kekuatan ini datang dengan harga, penggunaan chakra sangat besar dibandingkan dengan jutsu lainnya, dengan levelnya saat ini dia bisa menggunakan tiga kali sehari sebelum menghabiskan cadangan chakra-nya. Dia menamai jurus itu setelah mesin yang menginspirasinya.

Saito: "Pemotong aliran air. Kedengarannya lemah tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki arti penamaan yang baik."

Setelah panen yang tak terduga ini. Dia akhirnya berjalan menuju restoran BBQ. Dia akan memperlakukan dirinya sendiri untuk pesta merayakan keberhasilan pelatihannya.

Dengan kemampuannya saat ini ia harus mampu melawan seorang ahli Chunin tanpa masalah kecuali mereka menggunakan Kekkei Genkai yang tidak diketahui. Jika dia memaksakan dirinya membatasi dan menggunakan serangan mendadak, dia seharusnya bisa menang melawan Jonin spesial.

Saito tahu bahwa masih ada ruang untuk perbaikan dan bahwa kecerobohan bisa menjadi penyebab kematiannya. Malam itu Saito tertidur nyenyak.

Setelah melaporkan ke Yamato tentang kesuksesannya dan menunjukkan padanya jurus baru.

Yamato terkesan oleh kekuatan yang ditampilkan, dan dia mulai menunjukkan kepadanya beberapa cara baru untuk menerapkan kontrol chakra yang dia pelajari pada tubuhnya meningkatkan kemampuan inderanya atau kekuatan tubuhnya.

Saito tidak tertarik menggunakan Chakra untuk memberikan kekuatan dorongan sementara karena dia sudah memiliki keinginan mode Chakra lebih berguna. Dia lebih tertarik dalam meningkatkan kemampuan inderanya. Entah meningkatkan pendengaran atau penglihatan. Setelah mendemonstrasikan Yamato meninggalkan Saito untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

Kunjungi Situs Resmi Novel Kami di -

Saito menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan mencoba meningkatkan pendengarannya dan mendengarkan orang-orang yang berdiri jauh dari dia berbicara. Dia tahu bahwa itu tidak baik untuk mengintip percakapan orang-orang sehingga dia berhenti setelah dia merasa bahwa dia menguasainya tetapi dia masih membutuhkan banyak konsentrasi untuk mendengar orang-orang berdiri sekitar 100 meter darinya.

Hari ini dia pergi ke perpustakaan, Dia tahu bahwa pengetahuan itu penting baginya, karena dia tahu jika digunakan dengan benar, itu bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Pada awalnya ia mulai mencari buku tentang tanaman dan racun, segera ia menemukan bahwa perpustakaan memiliki bagian untuk jutsus atau teknik yang gagal, beberapa jutsus ini menggunakan semua pengguna Chakra atau merusak tubuh pengguna kadang-kadang bahkan melumpuhkan mereka.

Setelah mengobrak-abrik sejumlah gulungan, dia menemukan teknik tertentu yang terlihat cukup menarik. Setelah memeriksa itu dia menemukan bahwa itu mirip dengan Delapan Teknik gerbang batin. Tapi bukannya meningkatkan aliran chakra di jalur chakra dengan membuka gerbang.

Teknik ini menggunakan chakra untuk meningkatkan kecepatan aliran darah di dalam tubuh, kekuatan yang dihasilkan sementara lebih lemah dari gerbang dalam membuka itu dapat digunakan oleh siapa saja selama dia memiliki kontrol chakra yang layak.

Tetapi alasan itu dianggap gagal adalah karena dampaknya. Dalam teknik gerbang batin membuka gerbang dengan tubuh yang lemah akan mengakibatkan kematian tetapi jika cukup kuat kerusakan yang ditangani tubuh dapat dibatalkan dan bahkan jika rusak tubuh akan menjadi lebih kuat setelah memulihkan diri.

Tetapi teknik ini memungkinkan untuk meningkatkan jumlah oksigen dan nutrisi yang dikirim ke otot yang menghasilkan peningkatan kecepatan dan kekuatan, peningkatan ini dibatasi oleh kekuatan dan kecepatan asli otot.

Tetapi masalah terbesar adalah bahwa peningkatan kecepatan aliran darah menyebabkan pembuluh darah pecah secara perlahan, jadi setelah setiap penggunaan, pengguna harus disembuhkan atau dia akan mati karena pendarahan internal.

Hal kedua dan paling berbahaya adalah jika digunakan untuk waktu yang lama, jantung akan meledak karena tekanan. Menurut gulir, pengguna juga mengalami peningkatan suhu tubuh sehingga sulit untuk bertarung.

Semua dalam semua teknik ini tampak tidak berguna di mata orang lain itu memiliki bahaya besar dengan kembali biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi bagi Saito, dia merasa bahwa jika dia bisa memadukannya dengan mode chakra, dia akan menciptakan teknik dengan potensi besar.

Saito tahu bahwa tidak semua orang akan mengambil risiko ini, satu-satunya alasan dia mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ini adalah karena kemampuannya untuk meningkatkan potensi Ninjutsu Medis.

Dia tahu bahwa di sana di mana orang-orang sebelum dia yang menciptakan teknik yang mirip dengan mode chakranya tetapi efek di mana selalu minimal sehingga mereka ditinggalkan dan satu-satunya Nin medis yang hidup untuk menciptakan teknik dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk meregenerasi tubuh pada tingkat besar akan menjadi Satu dari tiga sannin Tsunade Kelahiran Penciptaan Nya dianggap puncak Ninjutsu medis tetapi memiliki kelemahan merusak vitalitas pengguna.

Saito ' Mode chakra s jika digunakan oleh orang lain akan memberi mereka regenerasi lemah hanya sedikit lebih kuat daripada regen normal mereka tetapi dengan kemampuannya bahwa peningkatan 25% dalam potensi sementara itu terlihat kecil memiliki efek besar pada kekuatan yang ditampilkan oleh Ninjutsu medisnya.

Jadi Saito akan menguji dan melihat apakah kerusakan teknik ini dapat disembuhkan dengan mode chakra-nya secara konstan jika demikian ia akan dapat menggunakan ke tempat pelatihan untuk bertemu dengan Yamato dan berkonsultasi dengannya tentang teknik ini.

Dia juga akan membutuhkan seseorang yang hadir untuk membantunya jika dia kehilangan kendali dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jadi Saito akan menguji dan melihat apakah kerusakan teknik ini dapat disembuhkan dengan mode chakra-nya secara konstan jika demikian ia akan dapat menggunakan ke tempat pelatihan untuk bertemu dengan Yamato dan berkonsultasi dengannya tentang teknik ini. 

Kunjungi Situs Resmi Novel Kami di -

Dia juga akan membutuhkan seseorang yang hadir untuk membantunya jika dia kehilangan kendali dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Jadi Saito akan menguji dan melihat apakah kerusakan teknik ini dapat disembuhkan dengan mode chakra-nya secara konstan jika demikian ia akan dapat menggunakan ke tempat pelatihan untuk bertemu dengan Yamato dan berkonsultasi dengannya tentang teknik ini. Dia juga akan membutuhkan seseorang yang hadir untuk membantunya jika dia kehilangan kendali dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menjelaskan raison pilihannya tanpa menyebutkan kemampuannya tentu saja, Yamato setuju untuk membantunya, tetapi dia harus meminta nin medis dari Rumah Sakit Konoha sebelum mereka bisa mulai.

Saito dipenuhi dengan antisipasi, seolah dia berhasil melakukan ini, dia akan mendapat dorongan kekuatan yang besar. Dan dia perlahan-lahan akan bisa mengendalikan nasibnya sendiri dan tidak lagi menjadi karakter sampingan yang bisa dibunuh kapan saja.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Ragam Novel :**  
Untuk menjelaskan baris terakhir. Menjadi lebih kuat dan mendapatkan ketenaran akan memberinya lebih banyak ... plot armor dari karakter lain tetapi bisa membuatnya menjadi target untuk kekuatan yang lebih besar.

 **Ragam Novel** keluar :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
